


Stolen Memories

by ELaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cobra sass, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kind of a Love Triangle but kind of not, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: When the lost memories of the Fairy Tail members are returned to them, Lucy finds herself falling for an unexpected man.





	1. Chapter 1

****Shout out to donorc5 for reminding me that I did not carry this story over yet to AO3!****

* * *

**Story takes place after the Grand Magic Game Arc; however, I combined it with a spoiler that happens after the Tartaros Arc.**

**Mest/Doranbolt is revealed as a true member of Fairy Tail; however, unlike in the actual story—in my story he remembers that he was given orders by Master Makarov to infiltrate the Magic Council.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Listen up brats," Master Makarov shouted in a drunken state on top of the bar, "I have an important announcement to make!"

Lucy just laughed at their old Master's antics as he did a little dance on the bar. The guild had just celebrated for an entire week after they got their guild back after the games. Everyone was drunk and happy and as usual—loud.

"Luce, can I have the rest of your pizza?" Natsu begged his friend.

Lucy just sighed and replied, "No! It's not my fault you spent all your money today."

"But Luce I'm starving!" Natsu whined.

Lucy death glared at Natsu and repeated, "No!"

"Gomennasai!" Natsu cried out because he feared this version of Lucy and then the Fire Dragon Slayer turned around to beg Lisanna for some food, who gladly gave her childhood love some.

Lucy just turned her head away from her friend as she rolled her eyes. Leave it to Lisanna to give into Natsu's begging instead of making him grow up and be responsible. Then Lucy saw the familiar shape of Jellal disguised as Mystogan come through the guild doors.

The blonde heard Erza choke on a piece of cake next to her as the red haired Mage choked out, "Je-Jellal."

"Hai," Lucy replied to Erza's shock slightly sad, but she wasn't sure why as she patted Erza's back to help her with the stuck piece of cake.

Jellal nodded to Team Natsu as the wanted Mage took a seat next to Erza. The members of Fairy Tail all knew the truth of who the cloaked figure was, but to keep up pretenses, they all shouted "Welcome Mystogan!" and drank in his name.

Ever since the games ended and they defeated the dragons, Lucy had felt off. Like something wasn't right. Sure everything she went through was pretty traumatic—it wasn't every day you watched yourself die, but deep down Lucy knew that she was sad about something else. She just wasn't sure what.

The blonde's attention was once again drawn to the drunk Master when he slammed his mug down and shouted, "Now I said listen up! Mystogan is finally here!" Then Master Makarov hiccupped loudly.

Everyone just laughed and Mira said, "We were listening, but then you started dancing."

Makarov just laughed at Mira then turned to everyone and said, "We've been lying to all of you!"

The guild grew quiet at the statement, because they had no idea what their Master was talking about. Lucy tried to sit on her feet so that she could see the bar better where their Master stood.

Lucy watched as Doranbolt, aka Mest, came from a back room of the guild and went and stood by Master Makarov. Makarov patted the man on the back and then stated, "Most of you think that Doranbolt here is from the Magic Council who infiltrated Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked around the room as the members whispered amongst themselves, but the Master ignored them and said, "Well that's only partially true. You see, Mest here was and is a member of Fairy Tail that I asked to infiltrate the council! Haha, he was a double agent and now let's welcome him back home!"

Cana who was sitting at the bar hiccupped loudly then asked, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Lucy's brows furrowed together as she wondered the same thing, but Master Makarov said, "Let Mest show you! Mest return their memories!"

Mest turned to the guild, but Lucy watched as Mest looked at Erza and said, "Please forgive me."

The room grew silent and Lucy was flooded with the sudden feelings of a lost memory:

_Zirconis threw Lucy and she went soaring through the air. Her heart was beating erratically and her mind was screaming with panic as her naked body flew through the sky._

_"Someone help!" Lucy screamed but no one could hear her over the battle as her body headed straight for the ground._

_Tears filled her eyes as the thought of imminent death appeared in her mind, but then Lucy felt a sudden surge of powerful magic as two strong arms cradled her bridal style._

_Lucy looked up and saw the unmasked face of Jellal Fernandes holding onto her tightly as he used his Meteor ability to catch Lucy in the air, then safely return them to the ground._

_The powerful Mage pulled her naked body closer. Lucy could feel her heart beat faster and feel Jellal's warm body up against hers. Even though they were in the middle of a fight, she was completely aroused by the man's presence._

_Her big brown eyes looked into his as she whispered, "Thank you, Jellal."_

_Jellal looked into her eyes and replied in a husky voice, "I will always catch you when you fall, Lucy."_

Everyone began to snap out of their trance and Lucy and Jellal immediately made eye contact. It wasn't Natsu that had saved her, or groped her thank god, it was Jellal. But how? She had no memory of ever having feelings for Jellal before other than he was the man that Erza loved. How could she not remember that?

However, their moment was ruined when Erza shot up from between them with her body shaking in anger. Lucy's eyes widened in fear as Erza equipped a sword and pointed it at Mest. Tears were streaming down the scarlet haired woman's face as she yelled at Mest, "How could you?!"

Lucy watched as Mest's eyes grew sad and he replied, "Erza, I never intended to hurt you. The hardest thing I ever had to do was erase your memory of me. I never thought you and Jellal would cross paths again, because I thought he was dead, which is why I implanted your feelings for him in you so that you wouldn't remember me by accident. I didn't want you to be in danger."

Lucy felt bad for her friend. No one liked being deceived and she too couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Master Makarov's and Mest's actions. Lucy couldn't see Jellal, because Erza was in-between them, but she looked around the room and clearly there were good memories going around and bad ones, but most of the older members of Fairy Tail just shouted a 'Welcome Home' to Mest.

"Quiet!" Master Makarov shouted over everyone, "Nothing drastic has changed and Mest only did what he was asked to do. No one should hold a grudge against him."

Lucy's heart broke when tears ran down Erza's face, but then she finally caught a glimpse at Jellal who was still looking at her and she felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. Erza took a seat back down next to her and Lucy wrapped her arms around the woman to give her a reassuring hug.

Before Lucy could ask Erza if she wanted to go for a walk, Mest came up behind them and asked Erza quietly, "Erza, will you please come with me so I can explain everything?" Then Mest turned to Jellal and handed him a piece of paper before he said, "Jellal, I am sorry for putting you through this as well. When I was first given this mission, I had thought you were dead."

The blue haired mage just nodded his head, but then Erza turned to Jellal and said, "Jellal, I'm sorry—I didn't know."

"There is nothing to apologize for Erza. It's not like we did anything anyways. We will always be friends" Jellal said before he turned to Mest and said, "What would you have done if Erza and I did get physical?"

Lucy felt a pang in her chest at the question, but she was curious as to the real interactions Jellal and Erza had, but then she heard Mest reply, "Then it would have been my own damn fault. I probably never should have agreed to the job but I believed it would save our guild. But Jellal, you should know that you are technically still a wanted man, because you did do everything at the Tower of Heaven. And I changed your memory after I found out that you were alive and imprisoned. I was the one who actually restored your lost memories and added in new ones too that involved you having feelings for Erza, because I couldn't risk Erza remembering me."

Lucy looked over at Jellal who just returned her gaze sadly, then Lucy turned to her red haired friend who looked completely lost for words when Mest pleaded again, "Erza, please let me talk to you."

Lucy watched as Erza nodded her head and followed Mest out of the guild. Then Lucy felt someone brush up against her and she turned to see Jellal's intense gaze staring at her. The party had gone back to normal and no one was paying attention to them. The man disguised as Mystogan asked her, "Lucy, do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

The blonde just nodded her head and said, "Yeah, let's go before someone notices."

Then the two quietly snuck out of the guild together. Lucy and Jellal walked down the streets of Magnolia together and then Lucy said, "We can go to my apartment to talk. We probably won't be interrupted there since Natsu is likely to pass out at the guild tonight."

"That sounds good. Then I can take off this silly mask," Jellal agreed as he read the note that Mest left him.

Lucy just nodded her head, but couldn't help but wonder at what was in the note as she continued to walk towards her house. She wasn't quite sure what to say to the mage that stood beside her. She had no idea what Jellal had remembered about her, or if he remembered anything at all. All she knew right now was the memory she had of him catching her was one of the most intense memories she had ever had and the way he had looked at her made her womanhood ache with desire.

When the two reached her apartment, Lucy unlocked the door and kindly said, "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm all right for now," Jellal replied as he undid the cloth for his disguise.

Lucy went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She felt so nervous and her heart nearly exploded out of her chest when she turned around and saw Jellal's unmasked face sitting on her couch. She went over and took a seat next to him and she couldn't control the nerves in her stomach. She felt a combination of excitement and wanting to puke at the same time, so she took a sip of her water and sat her glass down on the coffee table.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when Jellal finally asked, "Lucy, did you have any memories about me by any chance?"

"Yes," Lucy whispered out before she looked into Jellal's brown eyes and asked, "Did you have any of me?"

The blue haired mage nodded in response. Lucy wanted to ask him so bad what they were about, but before she could, Jellal answered that question for her, "One of my memories was during the dragon attack after the grand magic games, you were falling…"

"Completely naked," Lucy laughed out loud as blush coated her face.

Jellal couldn't help as his mouth curved up into a slight smile as he agreed, "Yeah, that part of the memory was really good."

Lucy felt like her face was on fire when she added, "You caught me though."

"Yes I did," Jellal said in a lowered tone, "When I saw you falling, it felt like my heart was breaking. Then when I caught you, you thanked me and I felt as though I never wanted to let you go.

Lucy let out a deep exhale from her overly excited nerves before she said, "Then you told me, 'I will always catch you when you fall.'"

Both mages sat in silence as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Lucy didn't know what they were supposed to do or how they were supposed to act. She knew how she wanted to act, which surprised her because it was as if the very presence of this man now sent he body on fire. She was seeing him in a whole new way, but she hesitated because she wasn't sure at what Jellal wanted.

But then she remembered something Erza had told her about the Dragon attack and asked, "So you didn't save Erza from those dragon egg things?"

Jellal shook his head no and held up the letter that Mest gave him before he said, "No I didn't, Doranbolt did because he has still been in love with Erza after all this time."

Lucy took a deep breath and leaned her head on the back of the couch, because she still felt like a nervous wreck, but she had to know or she wouldn't be able to sleep. She turned back to look at Jellal again, who looked like he was deep in thought, and asked, "Jellal, why do you think you said what you did when you caught me?"

Jellal met Lucy's eyes once more before he moved closer to her. Lucy could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest and was worried that Jellal would hear it. Then Jellal told her, "Doranbolt also said in his letter that during the Games, his spell went chaotic because his feelings wavered from his mission. He said because of that, my feelings for Erza disappeared and my true feelings came out. However, he erased my memories after the incident when I spoke to him about Cobra. He also said he wanted to apologize to you, because he had to wipe your memories of me saving you."

Lucy didn't say anything as she thought about the conundrum that she was now put in. Memory magic was very complicated and rare and it made her feel troubled. She almost felt violated that someone had the power to change how she felt about someone, but then she got annoyed and said, "So he had to give me a memory of Natsu grabbing my boobs?"

"What?!" Jellal asked in shock and sounded slightly annoyed.

"It's nothing," Lucy just sighed as she shook her head. She would really have to have a talk with Mest soon about his taste in memory selection.

Suddenly she felt Jellal's strong hand grab hers and he soothed her anxiety by saying, "I don't regret anything about our memory. I do know that I have lived a fairly grim life and am still on the run. But what I do know is that my new memory with you is by far the happiest one I have ever had."

"S-so, you don't have feelings for Erza?" Lucy asked as her face scrunched up in a slight smile. She couldn't help but ask, because she had to know for certain.

Jellal gave her a slight smile and replied, "Other than being a good friend. No, I don't feel any romantic feelings for her. But I am still worried."

"About what?" Lucy asked now very confused.

"I am still a wanted man and I don't want you to be in danger," Jellal said with worry lacing his voice.

This time it was her turn to reassure Jellal, "I don't care if you are a wanted man, because I know I want you. I want to get to know you better. It's not fair what happened to you or Erza. Please let me get to know you, Jellal."

She watched as Jellal's eyes grew wide in shock and then she felt a shiver go up her spine when Jellal leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I would like that too."

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Erza felt the cool night air brush against her hot skin. She didn't know what to say to the man walking next to her. She felt angry, hurt, confused, betrayed, and overwhelmed.

The red haired Mage gritted her teeth and couldn't help but clench her fists. She cried in front of the guild, she hated feeling weak and didn't like to show people her weakness. She was Fairy Tail's Titania, she was the one that was supposed to be strong for everyone else.

Erza looked at Mest with her peripherals. He was so much more dignified now after Tenroujima. Her heart beat quickened at his chiseled features, but then her arms began to tremble as she recalled her surge of memories that had been erased:

" _Why are you crying?" A dark haired boy asked her._

_"I'm not!" young Erza argued as she wiped tears away from her good eye, "Go away, it's not any of your business!"_

_The boy just smiled and said, "That's not true," and then he pointed to the guild mark on her arm, "You are in my guild but I don't think we have met yet. I'm Mest." Then the boy plopped down next to her._

_Erza's body flinched at the close contact. She was scared to let people touch her._

_"Why did you join the guild?" Young Mest asked as he looked at her with a smile._

_When Erza remained quiet, Mest replied in a solemn tone, "I joined because I had nowhere else to go. My parents died by a weird cult that slaughtered my entire village. My magic saved me."_

_Erza pulled her knees up to her chest. His story sounded very similar to her own. She still didn't know what to say to the boy. The last time she got close to other kids...they...they disappeared from her life. Then her eye started to water up again._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," she heard Mest say to her, "How about from now on it's my job to make you smile!?"_

_Erza just looked at the smiling boy as he said, "Just a second, then he disappeared before her eyes."_

_Barely a minute went by and he reappeared holding a pink box._

_"How did you do that?" She asked him._

_Mest was slightly panting and replied, "My magic. One of my abilities is teleportation, at least that's what Master called it. I can't go far yet and I can only do it once a day, but I'm training so I'll get stronger. Master said someday I could teleport people with me if I got strong enough!"_

_Then her eyes widened as Mest handed her the box and said, "Open it!"_

_Erza studied the box carefully, she didn't know if she should trust Mest. Mest just sighed and said, "It won't hurt you. It's a present!"_

_Erza just grimaced and decided to open the box. She looked at the thing inside and she had a vague memory of having something like this before she had been captured._

_"It's called strawberry cake! It's food!" Mest smiled as he added, "That will cheer you up. Plus the strawberry matches your pretty hair." Then Mest chuckled nervously at his last comment as he rubbed the back of his head._

_Erza studied the cake carefully and then slowly took a bite. "This tastes really good," she told him shyly._

_"Yes! Make Erza happy mission number one was a success! I promise to always make you smile Erza!" Mest beamed at her._

There were countless memories like her first. Erza felt like crying again at everything she and Mest had done together. She had told him some of her past and what she had went through. Missions that she thought she had done alone—he was there by her side. They became S-Class mages together. He bought her a lot of cake and flowers and always tried to make her smile. But then another memory stuck out to her. It happened not too long before Lucy joined the guild:

_"Hey Cupcake! I got you something," Mest teleported next to her in the guild with a huge smile on his face._

_The Requip Mage sighed as she punched Mest's arm, "I told you not to do that. A-and d-don't call me C-cupcake."_

_Mest just chuckled and said, "Ah, I'll make everyone here forget that I called you by your pet name. We wouldn't want the Mighty Titania's image turned into something sweet."_

_Erza nodded her head in agreement then asked, "So what's my present."_

_Mest wrapped his arm around Erza which still made her feel nervous, but in a good way, before he answered, "It's a surprise, but meet me at the edge of the forest at six, ok?"_

_"You know I don't like surprises," Erza stated as a matter of factly._

_"It's a good thing you don't scare me then," Mest chuckled before he placed a kiss on Erza's cheek._

_He laughed and teleported away from her and just out of her reach when she tried smack him, then he winked and said, "See you tonight."_

_Erza looked furious, but her cheeks were colored a deep red from embarrassment. She smiled to herself as she thought about what the present might be before she muttered, "Baka."_

_That evening, she met Mest at the edge of the forest like he had asked her. She stopped suddenly when she saw that he was dressed nicer than usual and it made her feel out of place in her armor._

_The dark haired Mage turned toward her and waved. When she caught up to him she asked, "Well what's my surprise?"_

_"I'll show you," Mest said to her, then pulled her close to his chest before she could argue._

_She was always so closed off to everyone, because she never wanted to get hurt again. Everyone else was too scared to really get to know her, but not this man. He had stuck by her for years and never gave up on making her smile. Mest made her feel alive and safe._

_Then when he let go of her, they were no longer at the edge of the forest, but on a hilltop covered in wild flowers._

_Erza's eyes widened and said, "Mest, you did it! You teleported both of us!"_

_The Mage just smiled back at her and said, "Surprise!" Then he stepped aside to reveal a blanket that was on the ground and was covered in different strawberry desserts._

_"M-Mest," Erza stuttered at the gesture._

_This just made Mest's smile grow wider as he cupped Erza's face with his hand and said, "I told you, I would always make you smile."_

_Erza felt her face heat up from the intimate touch. Then they shared the desserts together and Mest told her that he was supposed to talk to their Master tomorrow about a special mission that only he could do. He promised her he would tell her before he left for it._

_Together they watched the sunset and then Mest leaned in a placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. Her face heated up more when she felt Mest's body move closer to hers and he carefully pushed her hair back behind her ear before he whispered, "I'm in love with you, Erza Scarlet."_

_She looked into his mesmerizing turquoise eyes and replied quietly, "I think I'm in love with you too."_

Then Erza's memory stuck on one more memory in particular, the most painful one:

_She was sitting by the river where they had first met when she saw Mest slowly walking up to her with his hands in his pockets and a deep scowl on his face. His eyes looked like he had been crying and she felt her blood boil at the thought of him being sad._

_She asked, "Mest what's wrong? Did something happen?"_

_Mest couldn't look at her as he continued to stand before and replied, "I promised you that I would tell you about the mission that the Master wants me to go on, but when I do—I'll be breaking the first promise I ever made to you."_

_She started to feel nervous when Mest didn't sit next to her, so she stood up and faced him as she asked, "What is it?"_

_He wouldn't look at her when he replied, "I have to go undercover and infiltrate the magic council because the Master believes that they are up to something that could put the lives of Fairy Tail and all Fiore at risk."_

_She just waited because she knew there had to be more. She watched as Mest's fist clenched before he said, "And to do that I have to make everyone I know forget who I really am. No one will remember me being a member of Fairy Tail."_

_"N-no," she stammered out as she felt a deep pain in her chest that she had not felt since she escaped as a kid, "There has to be another way!"_

_She felt tears run down her good eye when Mest's sad eyes looked at her. Then he said in a pained voice, "Master said I have to make you forget me too and you can't come or you would be in great danger."_

_"No!" she screamed as she started to beat her hands on his chest. This couldn't be happening again, she can't lose more people._

_"I don't want to do this Erza! I love you! But I have to protect you!" Mest yelled as he put his hands on both sides of her head._

_"No! Don't do this! Please Mest!" She cried out on pain._

_She looked deep into his turquoise eyes as he said, "Erza Scarlet you came to Fairy Tail after you escaped. You keep to yourself so that you don't get hurt."_

_"No! I won't let you!" Erza tried to interrupt, but the magic was already starting to take effect._

_"You loved your childhood friend, Jellal, who betrayed you. You are obsessed with strawberry cake, but you can't remember why you love it so much," Mest continued._

_"DON'T MAKE ME FORGET YOU!" Erza screamed out as her heart broke with pain and she tried to pull away from him._

_Mest's shoulders shook as tears fell down his face, but he gripped a hold of her tighter and he said, "You do not know anyone by the name Mest Gryder. He has never existed to you."_

_She blinked. Then he was gone and she couldn't remember why she came to the river._

Erza brought her attention back to her surroundings and her eyes widened in shock that they were standing in the exact same place where Mest had originally erased her memories. Her body began to shake. It was a lot of information to take in and it was hard to cope with it all.

Finally Erza pulled herself somewhat together and asked about one of the memories that she remembered, "So it was you that saved me during the dragon attack. Not Jellal."

Mest's matured face looked at her with his pained turquoise eyes and replied, "Yes, even though you didn't remember me. I have never forgotten you Erza. I have never stopped loving you. I have lost you twice already in my life. Once when I had to erase your memories about me and the second time was on Tenroujima—where Master made me stay loyal to the Magic Council instead of Fairy Tail. I wasn't about to lose you a third time, not when I just got you back. You were so amazing and beautiful during the games. I couldn't keep my composure when you battled the 100 monsters. You had become even stronger in my absence and I missed it all—when I promised to be the one to make you smile."

Erza had to look at the ground to keep from crying. She tried to take deep breaths, but they were labored as she fought back the tears.

"Erza," Mest asked, "I have a question for you though."

Erza just nodded her head so he would ask.

"When we were younger, well you made Jellal sound like he was dead. Did you know that he wasn't?" Mest asked in a somewhat serious tone.

"He was dead to me," Erza stated bluntly, "The Jellal I knew had died and was replaced by someone I didn't recognize."

"I see," Mest said, "Well, if I would have known that then I would never had made you think you loved him. I'm sorry for that."

Erza's arm began to shake in anger as she spat out, "YOU'RE SORRY!? WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU SORRY FOR? BREAKING YOUR PROMISE? BREAKING MY HEART THEN MAKING ME FORGET THAT YOU DID? MAKING ME THINK I LOVED SOMEONE ELSE WHEN I DIDN'T?!"

Mest didn't even flinch as Erza berated him, a lesser man would have cowered away in fear at her wrath. However, Mest took a deep breath and replied, "All of it Erza. I'm sorry for all of it. I wish I could go back in time and tell Master no. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't miss you."

Erza wanted to punch something but there was nothing around to punch besides Mest. She just didn't know what to think. She had loved him. What would their lives had been like if he would have stayed with her? Would they be married like Al and Bisca? Would they have had children?

Mest could see that Erza was struggling with everything and he didn't want to push her too far, so he just added, "I know you probably need time to think about everything and if you want space and never want to see me again then I will oblige and leave you in peace. However, if you give me a chance then I swear to you that I will spend every day for the rest of our lives making it up to you. I also swear to not use memory magic on anyone in Fairy Tail again."

When Erza didn't say anything, Mest turned to leave to give her space. But then the red haired mage snapped, "So you are leaving again already?"

Mest's eyes widened and he replied, "No, I just thought you wanted to be alone."

Erza sighed and sat down on the grassy bank. She looked at Mest and said, "I want you to stay, but first I think you owe me a piece of strawberry cake."

Mest couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and replied, "Phase One of Operation Make Erza Fall in Love with Me Again has started."

Erza let a faint smile grace her face as Mest bowed and disappeared to only reappear a second later with the biggest piece of strawberry cake she had ever seen. She nodded to Mest for him to take seat next to her and she didn't hold back on that cake as she plopped a piece in her mouth. After the night she had, she had every right to stress eat if she wanted and she would fight anyone who disagreed.

She looked over at Mest who was staring up at the night sky. With her memories regained, she couldn't help but admire at how handsome he was now. He was mature and facial features were rugged and sexy.

Erza's face started to heat up as she looked at Mest, so she quickly focused on her cake once more. She took another bite to take the edge off, before she asked Mest, "So, what is Phase Two of this operation?"


	3. Chapter 3

So you will stay the night then?" Lucy asked Jellal with her dazzling smile, "I mean you were probably going to stay the night with Erza originally..."

Jellal watched as Lucy's smile started to turn down as her mind clearly started to trail towards thoughts of what could have been, so he put his hand under her chin, which brought her big brown eyes to his and he replied, "I would love to stay the night here with you."

Lucy couldn't help but smile, Jellal was making her crazy with his voice, his hair, and his eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about him saving her and normally she hated always feeling like a damsel in distress, but this time. This time was different. He was so mature compared to a good portion of the men in Fairy Tail and she couldn't help but admire him for that.

"Well do you want a drink now? Or something to eat?" She asked him again, "I have lots of beer, Cana always brings a ton when she comes over."

"Sure, I will take one," Jellal replied as he undid the cloak to his costume.

Lucy bounced off of her couch and went to her kitchen where she started to heat up some popcorn for them. She felt so happy for the first time in a long time. She genuinely felt giddy as she hummed the tune to her favorite song and eyed the beverage selection in her fridge.

When Jellal sat down his cloak, he heard humming behind him. When he looked over to Lucy his breath caught in his throat. She was perfection.

A smile graced his lips and he couldn't help but stare at Lucy's gorgeous eyes as she stared into her fridge. Her golden hair was tied back, but a few stray hairs hung down by her face and all he could he could do was watch her and be completely mesmerized by her presence.

But then his thoughts darkened. He was a wanted man because of his horrible past crimes. He didn't deserve to feel this happy as he watched Lucy pick up a bottle, wrinkle her nose at it, then put it back in her fridge. Being here with Lucy felt warm, safe, and natural and he knew he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her.

He looked at the door to her apartment and deep down he knew that he should leave. Staying would possibly cause problems for her. If one of his enemies found out about her, then they would take advantage of her because he knew without a doubt that she was already his weakness.

Jellal continued to look at the door knob, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Saving Lucy wasn't the only memory he had of her. He realized that once he got his memories back, he had always been an observer and admirer in her life. He remembered her unison raid with Juvia in the Tower of Heaven. He had been so impressed, even in his corrupted state, with how a girl he knew little to nothing about could almost naturally connect with someone who saw her as a rival and show them love and fight so hard for her friends. He admired her bravery during Oración Seis and undergoing second origin after they returned from Tenroujima. Then watching her at the games, he can remember how that he wanted to win for her after she was cheated out of beating Flare and how he wanted to comfort her that night. Her magic was so much like his and yet so different. Hers required on building trust and having strong connections with her spirits, it was a lot more difficult to do than most people knew. Everything about Lucy he admired. She was everything he wished he could be. He felt so unworthy of her.

Lucy finally grabbed two beers and was just going to let Jellal pick since she didn't know his taste yet. She was just about to ask him which one he wanted when she turned around and saw his face. He looked angry about something and was staring at her door. She slowly walked over to him with the beers in her hand and asked with concern in her voice, "Jellal, is something wrong?"

She watched as he visibly stiffened by her voice which shot a pang in her heart. She sat the beers down on her coffee table and took a seat next to him. She wasn't exactly sure at what was going on so she timidly asked, "Did I do something that upset you?"

Jellal came to his senses, because the pain in Lucy's worried voice nearly broke his heart. His tense shoulders immediately became slack as he stared down at the ground and replied, "I'm sorry Lucy, you did nothing wrong. The problem is me."

Lucy blinked in confusion and said in a warm voice, "Well I can't help you if you don't tell me what is troubling you so much."

Jellal's brown eyes met hers and he said bluntly, "I don't deserve you. You are kind and warm and I'm an outlaw that has committed horrible crimes. Most people from my past want me dead and I make new enemies almost every day in my fight to eradicate Zeref's influence from the world."

Jellal's watched in shock as Lucy obviously became irritable by his comment "I think I will be the judge of who deserves my affections Jellal Fernandes. You don't get to just make that decision for me," Lucy ranted, "From what Erza told me, if you wouldn't have been under mind control than there is no way in hell you would have done any of that stuff. You should stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I understand that you would feel guilty because so many bad things happened in your name and you remember acting out those orders you were under, but it is not your fault. You've helped so many more people now than you've hurt and you will continue to help people because that is who _YOU_ really are and you deserve to be happy!"

Jellal sat speechless as he watched Lucy get herself worked up then she grabbed one of the beers and opened it and took a long swig of it. He couldn't help but feel some hope after her speech.

Then he was shocked when he heard Lucy say, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that."

"No Lucy, I'm the one that should apologize to you. I should have told you what I was thinking instead of making the decision for you," Jellal stated as he moved closer to her and in a husky tone he added, "I'm yours as long as you will have me."

Lucy's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at his statement. He was so masculine and strong, but she felt so bad for him since he had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She hoped that someday he would let her take some of his burden. She knew it was probably a silly wish, but something about Jellal just drove her crazy and she felt like she could trust him.

Lucy could feel her face heat up when she shyly asked, "Well, what if I will always want you?"

"Well I did say that I would always catch you," Jellal whispered in her ear.

Jellal wasn't sure what the rush of feelings he had were but he couldn't help but smile as she told him that she was going to go get their popcorn and he saw visible goosebumps all over her arms and legs. He knew he could trust her, which is something he hardly ever did. The way she looked at him with her big, brown eyes and the way her mouth curved when she smiled, and her cute nose; it made him feel so alive and even hopeful for the future for the first time in a long time.

When she came back and sat down next to him, he put his arm around her on the back of the couch. When blush coated her face and he saw her squeeze her thighs together he felt an almost animalistic urge to pin her down and show her how crazy she made him feel.

There was so much Lucy wanted to know about the man that sat next to her. She had a billion questions and couldn't wait to get to know him. So she took another drink of her beer and said with a smile, "So tell me about yourself."

Lucy and Jellal talked for hours, which surprised Jellal because he wasn't the most talkative person to be around. Lucy told him about her childhood, her spirits, her favorite books and movies, and she told him about how she first met Natsu and came to Fairy Tail. Then Jellal told Lucy about his missions with Meredy, about the missions they had while Fairy Tail was trapped in the Fairy Sphere, and about all the times Jellal had admired Lucy…now that he had remembered. They talked about everything, snacked on food, and depleted a good portion of Cana's stash.

The sun finally started to rise and both mages were fighting their sleep deprived bodies. When Lucy started to sway, Jellal picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

Jellal sat down next to Lucy on her bed, he knew he would have to leave in a few hours but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her and learn more about her. His heart swelled at her sleeping face and of the incredible night that he just had. It was simple and not complicated and he couldn't help but want it to continue.

But his thoughts were broken when Lucy murmured in an attempt to wake herself up, "Hey, you know what's funny Jellal?"

"What's that?" he asked as Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

"That we've known each other for so long without really getting to know each other because of weird circumstances," Lucy yawned out.

Jellal just nodded his head in agreement before he added, "Well at least we have the chance to now."

Lucy just smiled and said, "Can I admit something to you?"

"You can tell me anything Lucy," Jellal replied as he watched her face grow somewhat sad.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ever since the games, I had felt lost. Like something was missing and I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't really talk to anyone about it, because I didn't know what _it_ was. But now I know."

Jellal's eyes met Lucy's and his heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, because of the way she looked at him when she said, "It was because my mind and heart were missing you. Mest took that precious memory away from me and it was like somehow I knew something wasn't right, but now I have it back."

"Lucy," Jellal whispered her name, because he was so overcome with emotion. He had no idea how he got this lucky.

Lucy's heart ached. She knew that Jellal would have to leave soon, but she didn't want him to go. She leaned up on the bed and met Jellal's gaze when she said, "Stay with me until you have to go."

Jellal gave her a smile and leaned his forehead against hers before he said, "I will, but don't worry I won't be gone long, because I want to see you again."

Lucy's tired body felt desire start to burn through her veins as she moved over on the bed to make room for Jellal. When he laid down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest as he gently brushed her smooth skin with his calloused fingers. She was so content listening to his heart beat and watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"Can I tell you something now?" Jellal asked Lucy.

"Anything," Lucy responded with a smile as she looked up at him.

The powerful mage looked down into her eyes, which made her heartbeat quicken again with how close his face was to hers. Then Jellal said, "When I thought that I had feelings for Erza, there was always this thought in the back of my head that told me that it was wrong and I think it was because my mind and heart missing you too."

Lucy let a smile touch her lips as she snuggled into Jellal's side. She wondered about how many things could have been different if Mest wouldn't have altered their memories. There were still so many things she wanted to know about Jellal and she knew that maybe she was being rash, but being in his arms just felt so right and so safe. It pained her to know that she could have had this years ago.

Then Jellal gently placed a kiss on her forehead and continued to hold her close to his body so that they could savor there last few hours together and then finally, they both let sleep take them.


	4. Chapter 4

****Reminder: Tartaros is not happening in this story. I am changing events!****

* * *

Jellal woke up a few hours later with Lucy still in his arms. He had never woken up like this before. Of course in his past when he was under mind control, he had relations with many women; however, he would get what he wanted out of them then would leave to go back to doing the task that he was set out for. He never slept in a bed with someone before.

He looked down at Lucy who was sleeping peacefully and was amazed at how wonderful a small act felt. He felt oddly at ease at how easy it was to be in her presence and allow her into a space that he had never allowed other people to be in before.

However, Jellal looked at the clock and knew that he would have to meet Meredy soon. He debated in his head on whether to wake Lucy or not. He wanted to say goodbye, but at the same time she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her.

Jellal didn't have to worry for long when Lucy started to squirm because the sun has started to shine on her face. She lazily blinked her eyes open and looked up at Jellal and smiled warmly before she said, "You're still here."

"Yes, but I have to go," Jellal whispered sadly.

"I understand," Lucy said with a faint smile.

Jellal reached into his pocket and then pulled out a mini communication lacrima and said, "This is a special type of lacrima that Meredy and I made. It will let you contact me or Meredy only so if you ever need me then don't hesitate to call. I can also contact you with it."

"Thanks Jellal," Lucy said as she sat up on her bed and held the small lacrima in her hand before she asked, "So when do you think you'll come back?"

"I should be back in five days. If I'm gone longer than expected then I will let you know," Jellal said as he grabbed his disguise.

"Ok, just be careful," Lucy said as she watched Jellal wrap Mystogan's disguise around his face.

The blue haired Mage smiled at the worried blonde and said, "I promise I will be."

Then Jellal pulled his mask down slightly and gave Lucy a gentle kiss on her cheek, which made her blush a deep shade of red, before he disappeared.

Lucy sighed and decided that she should clean up and head to the guild. If she stayed in bed she would probably drive herself crazy thinking about Jellal and worrying about if he would be safe or not. Plus, she needed to find Erza to check on her friend…but also to tell her about Jellal.

* * *

When she entered through the doors, almost everyone had their heads in their hands as they fought off their hangovers. Lucy looked around and saw Erza eating a piece of cake with Mest sitting next to her. She smiled because the two looked so happy together as she saw a genuine smile on Erza's face; however, Lucy couldn't be a hundred percent certain if Erza was smiling because of Mest or the cake.

Either way though, she had some unfinished business with Mest. Lucy stomped over and slammed her hand down on their table which made Erza almost drop her cake and yelled, "Really Mest?! A memory of Natsu grabbing my naked boobs?!"

Everyone shushed Lucy because of their headaches, but she didn't care as she stared Mest down and saw the shocked look on Erza's face.

Erza slid her cake away from her, looked at Mest and said, "Explain yourself!"

"Ssshhhhhhhh!" more people said to them.

"Aw man, I noticed that too," Natsu said with a frown as he walked up, "I didn't get to grab Lucy, I was just lying in a dumpster. It's kind of weird having two memories of the same thing. Except Lucy's boobs seem like a weird dream now."

"Natsu was crying last night and muttering about how he wanted to feel Lucy's fun bags," Happy added in on the conversation.

Lucy looked at Mest again and asked, "Do you see what you have done to me?"

Erza glared at Mest with her arms crossed and Mest just replied with, "Sorry about that."

"Mest Gryder, how dare you mess with my friends' memories like that. Natsu aside, Lucy is a young lady who deserves respect," Erza stated.

"Well I had to plant strong memories into Natsu and Lucy that hinted attraction to keep you safe," Mest replied in his defense.

"Why would Natsu being in a dumpster affect my safety?" Erza asked now very annoyed with the whole situation.

Then before Mest could answer, Natsu asked, "So who did save you Lucy? Or did you even need saving?"

Lucy and Mest looked at each other than Lucy turned to Erza and Natsu and said quietly, "Jellal."

"Ok, that's cool," Natsu said happily.

Lucy watched as Erza thought about that for a moment and Lucy had no idea how her friend would react. Lucy watched as Mest explained to Erza, "Things got pretty complicated once I found out Jellal was actually alive, but I couldn't risk you remembering me Erza. It was easier to tamper with their minds instead of yours, even if it got pretty tedious because somehow Jellal kept remembering Lucy."

"Jellal already had his mind messed with for years. You had no right to continue to do that to him just because of me. Lucy, Jellal, and Natsu are my friends and I feel like I barely know you," Erza said as she stood up quickly and stormed out the door.

Mest got up to chase after her, but Lucy raised her hand and said, "I'll go talk to her. Give her some space, I'm sure she'll forgive you. I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be upset at you like this."

"It's not your fault Lucy, it's mine for agreeing to do the stupid mission to begin with anyways," Mest said as he sat back down and put his head in his hands like everyone else.

Lucy patted Mest on the back, then ran after Erza because she was worried about her friend but was also felt a little guilty because she had no idea that Erza would be mad at Mest. She had to make things right.

* * *

It took close to two hours for Lucy to find her friend. She had been on a hunt through Magnolia and asked several people who eventually lead her to some woods on the edge of the city.

Lucy walked up and saw Erza beating a tree with her sword. She looked around and saw that one tree had already been cut down, so Lucy went and took a seat on it because she knew that Erza already knew that she was there.

Erza beat the new tree haphazardly for another 30 minutes before she finally went and took a seat next to Lucy. Lucy didn't say anything still and just watched the clouds go by in the sky. She knew Erza would talk when she was ready to.

Finally Lucy heard Erza say, "I'm sorry Lucy."

"What for?" Lucy asked as she looked over at a very depressed looking Erza.

"That your memories were tampered with like that. Mest had no right to do that to you or Jellal…to any of us," Erza said with a pained voice.

Lucy just took a deep breath then asked, "Did you and Mest talk about why he did it?"

"We talked last night. I had so many memories with him then he took them away. I can't help but feel a little violated, but the memories that I got back last night—I was in love with him," Erza said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad at him. Have you thought about talking to Master though? Maybe he will explain to you why he thought it was necessary, because I don't think Master would hurt you on purpose," Lucy said honestly.

"Master is out today with an important meeting. Apparently the Magic Council is really upset about something that surprisingly has nothing to do with something our guild destroyed, but he will return tomorrow. That is a good idea though, I will speak to him when he gets back," Erza said as she nodded firmly at the plan.

"This all seems complicated and painful, but I want you to know that I'm here for you and I just want you to be happy," Lucy told her friend.

Erza then got a faint smile on her face and replied, "Thank you Lucy, you are a good friend."

Lucy just smiled then Erza turned to her and asked, "So Jellal saved you?"

"Y-Yes," Lucy said shyly, not really knowing what to do.

Erza thought about that for a moment then smiled as she said, "That's much better than Natsu grabbing your chest. Unless Jellal grabbed your chest and if so then I will need to make him pay."

Lucy just sweatdropped at the sudden tone Erza took on but Lucy quickly said, "Jellal did not violate me in any away…he was…very heroic."

Erza looked over at Lucy who was staring up at the sunny sky with a warm smile on her face. The red head thought about her childhood friend and all the darkness he had been through—all the pain and suffering. If there was anyone in the world who could help him with that burden, Erza knew it was Lucy. Lucy had a way of showing people the good in themselves, even if that person couldn't see it. If Erza could wish for Jellal to be with anyone in the world—it would definitely be Lucy.

Then Erza smiled and said, "Did you and Jellal talk about it last night after you got your memories back?"

Lucy couldn't hide the blush on her face as she answered, "Y-yeah, we talked all night. He's pretty amazing."

The comment made Erza nod in agreement then she said, "I'm very happy for you both and if you ever need my help, then let me know."

"It's not weird for you?" Lucy asked, "I mean, because you thought you loved him…"

Erza thought about that for a moment then replied, "It's kind of like what Natsu said, almost a weird dream. Now I remember how Jellal was my best friend along with Simon. Jellal felt like my brother when we were kids because he looked out for me the way a sibling would."

The two girls sat in silence as they enjoyed the beautiful day together. Both had so many questions running though their minds on everything they had learned the night before.

Finally Lucy said, "After you talk to Master tomorrow, and if you decide that you want to forgive Mest, we should all go on a mission together so that we could get to know him too."

Erza smiled and said, "I would like that a lot."

Lucy was thankful that everything was good between her and Erza; however, she hoped that Master had a very good reason for Mest's actions because Lucy knew that Erza deserved to be happy and she deserved to be with someone who would protect her heart. If Mest could do that, then Lucy would forgive the weirdo for giving her a disgusting memory.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Jellal and Meredy walked down a busy street in their disguises through Margaret Town. No one paid any attention to them as the city's occupants bustled around on their busy day.

When Jellal had met up with Meredy the day before, he had explained to her what had happened when he had went to visit Fairy Tail. He explained how he had never actually loved Erza and only saw the red haired woman as his friend. He also told her about Lucy.

As the two walked in silence to search for clues on the mysterious disappearances that were happening in the smaller towns around the area, Meredy finally asked in a quiet but happy tone, "So, what's she like?"

"Who?" Jellal whispered as he looked around to see which street they should head down.

"Lucy, you baka," Meredy sighed out, "I mean I know her, but I don't _know_ her. She's really cute and seems really sweet."

"She is," Jellal said as he accidently blushed then got stoic again and asked, "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

Meredy giggled slightly and responded, "Nobody is going to recognize us, especially since we made sure that Jura and the other important members of Lamia Scale were gone today from their town."

Jellal just continued along with their mission when Meredy asked, "Do I need to do a Sensory Link with you and then ask you questions about you and Lucy so I can feel how you feel for her myself?"

The blue haired man just sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Meredy giggled, "I haven't seen you this happy in…well…forever now that I think about it. You arrived at our rendezvous point yesterday with a slight smile on your face. Do you know how rare that is Jellal? I wish I would have had a lacrima camera with me so that I could have savored the memory. Ultear would have been so happy."

Jellal just shook his head, because he knew that Meredy wouldn't give up. "Lucy is kind and warm. She loves her comrades and Fairy Tail more than anything. I've never met anyone like her before," Jellal said honestly before he added in a lowered tone, "She's too good and I thought about leaving last night, because I'm the last person she needs in her life. I'll only complicate things."

"I think you better let her decided that for herself. Besides, you deserve to be happy too. We are atoning for our sins, but how long do we need to do that? I'd like to believe that someday we will be free again and you should believe that too," Meredy said firmly, "We won't always have to live like this."

Jellal just smiled faintly at his friend's words. He would like to believe her, but he knew that if he let himself believe it too then there was a chance that something bad was going to happen. Something bad always seemed to happen to him and now he feared that Lucy would get hurt because of him.

The two finally turned down an alleyway and hid in the shadows. They stood just outside of a dark entrance and waited for someone to come out. The sun was starting to sit and Jellal was just about to lose hope when a skinny man, who kept scratching his arms, walked out of the darkened entrance.

Meredy nodded at Jellal then stepped out towards the man and asked, "Excuse me, can you help me?"

The man looked nervous and twitchy and asked, "W-what do you want?"

Meredy held out some bread that she had gotten earlier and said, "I'll give you this if you answer a few questions for me. That's all."

The man eyed the bread greedily and Jellal remained hidden so he wouldn't frighten the man. The man couldn't see Meredy's face because she kept it hidden; however, her voice sounded kind and didn't seem threatening…if you didn't know her.

"What kind of questions?" the man asked first.

"About the disappearances that have been happening. I was wondering if you knew anything about them," Meredy said quietly.

"I have nothing to do with the disappearances," the man said in a panicked voice as he looked around.

"I never said that you did," Meredy said with a sweet smile before she added, "However, I know people in your situation see a lot more than they let on. I'm willing to give you this food if you just tell me anything that you have seen or heard."

Jellal was about to give up and knock the man out so that they could try another lead, but then the man said, "Ok."

Meredy handed the man the bread and he tore into it greedily. After a few moments the man swallowed the first bit of food he had eaten all week and said, "I've never seen anything…only heard things."

Meredy and Jellal listened closely as the man continued, "Children keep disappearing. Never a lot at one time. Only a few here and there. Never kids with families. Only kids who live on the streets or in orphanages, because no one cares about those kids. That's all I know. Honestly."

"Thank you," Meredy said and then she handed the man a bag and said, "There is a little bit more food and water in there. You should try and get yourself cleaned up and start a new life. It's never too late."

The man stared in amazement at the bag and Meredy and Jellal disappeared without a trace.

Once they got out of the city, Meredy said, "Jellal this is bad. We were right, someone is stealing children again but they are being very sneaky about it and the disappearances are months apart and the kids don't have families so no one pays any attention to it. None of the incidences seem related."

Before Jellal could say anything, the two mages looked up and saw a small raven land on a branch near them with a letter attached to its foot. Jellal looked at Meredy before he went and took the note from the Raven's leg. The moment it was removed, the raven magically disappeared with a spell. Jellal unraveled the note and his eyes grew wide at the information.

"What does it say?" Meredy asked.

"It's from Master Makarov, apparently the Oración Seis members broke out of the Magic Council's prison the same night that I visited Fairy Tail. Apparently the council is trying to keep it a secret because they don't know how they did it, but you and I are being blamed for it," Jellal answered Meredy.

Meredy just huffed and said, "Of course we are."

The blue hair man destroyed the note from Master Makarov and then looked at Meredy and asked, "How do you feel about recruiting a few more members to our guild who were also kidnapped as kids and hate Zeref?"

Meredy got a grin on her face and said, "Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did we decide to join them again?" Sorano asked her old team mates as she fiddled with her new cloak

"Because our best bet at defeating Zeref is because of our blue haired bastard of a leader that easily just kicked all of our asses," Erik replied darkly as he tried to figure out Jellal. The man was fairly good at blocking his Sound Magic out somehow, but every once in a while Erik caught glimpses of golden hair.

"Plus we were all taken as kids, so we should help make sure that other kids don't have to suffer like we all did," Richard added in sadly.

It had taken Jellal and Merdy two days to track down the Oracion Seis members. By the time they had found them, Cobra had already killed Brain. However, Jellal had over powered them when they also tried to kill them and showed them a way where they could atone for their past sins.

Then Sawyer spoke up and said, "I still don't know why Doranbolt helped us escape."

Jellal stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that and asked, "What did you just say?"

The former Oracion Seis members looked at each other than Sawyer repeated, "That Rune Knight guy helped us—Doranbolt."

Cobra suddenly got flashes in Jellal's mind with his Sound Magic of Fairy Tail and the blonde that they had all tried to kill. Then Meredy asked, "Why would he help you?"

"He didn't say," Sawyer said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That wasn't in Makaraov's letter," Meredy said to Jellal, "We are the ones getting the blame for it."

Jellal looked like he was in deep concentration before he said, "I'll have a words with him when I go back tomorrow."

Then Erik said to Jellal, "You do know that we tried to kill her right?"

Jellal looked at Erik and narrowed his eyes before the Dragon Slayer added, "We've tried to kill the pretty blonde with the big tits more than once, plus several of the other fairies."

"Lucy?" Sorano asked as she arched her eyebrow at Erik then looked at Jellal.

"You're point?" Jellal asked in a lowered tone.

"Just making sure that you knew since she seems to be on your mind a lot," Erik said as he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk past Jellal.

However Jellal replied in a threatening tone, "Technically all of us here have tried to kill or hurt the members of Fairy Tail in some way, but let me make one thing clear...if you touch Lucy again or hurt her then it will be the last thing you do."

No one seemed bothered by his statement, except Sorano who looked annoyed and Meredy who looked like she was going to pass out from fangirling about Lucy and Jellal. Erik just snorted, but actually felt a little more respect for the man. It was nice knowing that Jellal cared about something besides defeating Zeref.

Then everyone's attention went to Macbeth when he woke up and asked, "What did I miss?"

* * *

**In Magnolia...**

Lucy was sitting by the edge of the pool with Cana and Levy as they sipped on margaritas. Well Lucy and Levy were sipping, Cana was guzzling. However, Lucy could barely concentrate because Erza was in Master Makarov's office discussing the mission that Master had given to Mest.

"So Lucy," Cana said with a mischievous smirk, "Word around the guild is that the ever sexy Jellal was the man who saved you and groped you during the dragon incident, not Natsu."

Lucy face heated up and Levy gasped, but Lucy stuttered out, "J-Jellal didn't grope me!"

"Now you are starting to sound like the old Erza," Cana cackled as she stuttered out in a mocking voice, "J-Jellal."

"Aahhhh!" Lucy screamed as she tackled Cana into the water.

"I was just teasing you Lucy! Don't get your skimpy swimsuit in a knot!" Cana laughed out before Lucy dunked Cana underwater.

Then Levy said a little too carefree because of the alcohol, "Oh! So that's why you snuck off the other night with Jellal."

"You guys snuck off?! Where?!" Cana demanded to know.

Luckily for Lucy Erza came walking out to the pool area. The blonde quickly swam over to the edge of the pool and called out, "Erza!"

The scarlet haired mage came over to her and knelt down with a confused look on her face. Then Lucy asked, "So what did Master say?"

Erza looked down and said, "You were right. Master had Mest do the mission to begin with because he had believed the Magic Council was trying to get their hands on the same thing Ivan wants. Master didn't tell me what this thing is or was that they all want, but he sent Mest to protect the secret but also the guild."

Lucy thought about that for a moment. They all knew Ivan Dreyar was a psychotic asshole, but she didn't know either what this thing was Master was trying to protect. Either way, it didn't matter. What mattered was Erza. Lucy looked at her friend and asked, "Do you think you can forgive Mest then."

"Eventually," Erza answered, "But it will take time. He did what he did out of duty so I can understand that. He also believes he was protecting me, but I guess I don't like how he handled it."

Lucy smiled faintly at her friend then said, "Maybe you should tell him that. The man is clearly in love with you Erza. You know how stupid men are, he probably thought what he was doing was for the best in making you happy. He's just a fool in love."

Erza's face turned the color of her hair as she stuttered out, "L-love..."

"Hai, hai," Lucy said cheerfully. Then the two girls noticed that Mest walked out to the pool area. Lucy got a funny smile on her face before she said, "Now's your chance! Go talk to him!"

Erza's face turned even redder before she asked, "How about tomorrow we go on a day mission together as a team?"

"That'd be fun," Lucy replied. She knew Jellal was coming back tomorrow but she wasn't sure what time. She supposed she could call him later on the lacrima that he had given her.

Then Lucy watched Erza walk over towards Mest as though she were a robot, because of her nerves. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute Erza looked. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she smiled when Mest stood up with a smile so that they could go somewhere to talk.

But then the sweet moment was ruined when Cana yelled, "Erza! Jump his sexy bones already!"

Erza panicked and requipped a sword just as Lucy dove for Cana to shut her up. Then Lucy called out to her red haired friend, "I got this Erza, have fun talking."

Once the couple had left, Cana mumbled, "Sometimes you are too serious Lucy."

Lucy harrumphed at her friend and said, "I'm loads of fun. I just don't want Erza to get too scared to say what she feels."

"Bah, she'll be fine. She just needs a good dick in her pussy to relieve all the stress," Cana grinned out.

Lucy laughed and splashed the girl before she cried out, "Why are you so vulgar all the time!"

"You like it," Cana teased before she added, "But now that Erza is gone, I can ask you all sorts of questions about Jellal."

Lucy eeped and tried to swim away from Cana as Levy cracked up in a drunken frenzy on the side of the pool.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Lucy got home. Erza and Mest had worked things out and they even came out to swim with all of them, but of course Cana and Mira insisted that an impromptu party start to celebrate the old/new couple—which of course led to everyone drinking insane amounts of alcohol.

But as Lucy sat in her room, her body began to feel flushed. Her very veins felt like they were on fire and all she could think about was Jellal rescuing her with his sexy blue hair and muscular arms—plus that voice that sounded as smooth as melted butter. She knew without a doubt, that he made her horny as hell.

Lucy had accidentally witnessed Mest teleporting himself and Erza away as the night progressed, but not before she had caught them making out earlier in the bathrooms. Then Cana went to hook up with Gray for one of their ever so often shags, followed by Levy and Jet. Lucy couldn't help but lay on her bed with a pout at the thought that everyone else out there was getting laid right now but her. She started to imagine how it would feel if Jellal would magically show up and then rip off all of her clothes as he fucked her brains out.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a knock at the door. She shot up in her bed because it was almost midnight. She was slightly tipsy, but not stupid when she asked, "Who is it?"

"U-um...Mystogan..." the voice said warily.

Lucy's eyes widened in realization as she ran over to open the door, where Jellal disguised as Mystogan was standing with a bouquet of daisies. Lucy smiled widely at him then said, "Come in! You're here early."

Jellal handed the daisies to Lucy and pulled down his disguise to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek before he said, "Sorry for not calling you to let you know I'd be here sooner. It was a last minute change."

Lucy felt like she was about to melt into a fangirling puddled mess by Jellal's sweetness. But then she quickly regained composure after she shut her front door and replied, "Its fine! You are welcome to come over any time you want. But why did your plans change?"

Jellal began to remove his disguise while Lucy put her daisies in a vase with water before he said seriously, "I don't know if you should know for your own safety."

Lucy looked over and blinked at Jellal a few times before she asked, "Why's that?"

"If someone found out you knew who I was or found out you know anything then you could get hurt," Jellal replied honestly and clearly worried about Lucy's safety.

Lucy felt slightly embarrassed before she replied, "Look, I don't know what this is between us and I get you are a guarded person, but I don't want there to be secrets between us. Plus you should know I tend to attract trouble anyways so the way I see it, knowledge is power and I don't want to be powerless."

Jellal walked over to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I am sorry. I wouldn't keep something from you on purpose. I'm just used to keeping everyone at arms distance."

"I understand," Lucy said with a smile as Jellal held her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him too.

After they talked a for a minute, Lucy found out that Jellal hadn't eaten anything since he made his way straight to Magnolia, so Lucy decided to make him a sandwich while he told her about the missing children, the letter from Master Makarov, the new additions to his and Meredy's team, and what Sawyer said about Mest setting them free.

When Lucy handed Jellal his sandwich, she couldn't help but be a little worried for him. She looked at him and asked honestly, "Do you trust them?"

"Oracion Seis?" Jellal said, "Not like I do Meredy, but I do trust that they want to help these kids. It's obvious that a few of them do seek true redemption for their ways, the others seem rather indifferent. Either way, they have almost as much of a reason to hate Zeref as I do."

Lucy nodded her head and Jellal could tell that Lucy was troubled by the news so he added, "I promise to be careful."

Lucy was glad that Jellal told her the truth about everything; however, the truth was—she was a worrier. She would still worry about him even though he was singlehandedly one of the strongest mages in Fiore. She looked at him and he looked so incredible, even while eating his turkey sandwich. He had been through so much and she just wanted him to know that she cared about him—a lot and wanted to be there for him. He has probably never had someone really worry about him the way she already was starting to.

Finally Lucy asked, "So what do you feel like doing tonight?"

"Whatever you feel like doing," Jellal said with a smile before he added, "Thank you for the sandwich. It is really good."

Lucy just laughed, how could he be so cute?! She thought about it for a minute then said, "Well since it's late, we could always watch a movie. I was also going to tell you, I can pick up some things for you so when you come to visit you don't have to wear Mystogan's disguise the whole time. I actually have some of Gray's extra clothes here if you'd like to change."

Jellal froze for a second then Lucy added quickly, "Gray and I were never together or anything like that! He just has a bad habit of stripping. Guess it's an Ice Mage thing."

Realization fell on Jellal's face and then he said with a slight smile, "I remember Ultear saying something about it."

Lucy smiled and thought about how funny it was that everyone's lives seemed to be so interconnected. It was just so sad to her that so many of her friends had suffered such traumatic childhoods. She wished that they all could have grown up in Fairy Tail together and have been happy and safe.

"So would you like to shower first? That way you are more comfortable?" Lucy asked kindly, because she liked to pride herself on being an exceptional hostess—minus the times she kicked her team out on their asses.

Jellal chuckled a little and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to shower because I stink?"

"No! I love your smell!" Lucy said quickly and then realized what she had said and it made her face turn the color of Erza's hair.

Jellal smiled at her and his brown eyes almost seemed to melt her as he said in a low tone, "You look adorable when you blush."

Lucy started to feel even hotter, then she started thinking about what it would feel like to have Jellal on top of her, but she wasn't ready for that. Well she was…but at the same time she wasn't. She didn't want Jellal thinking she was a floozy, so she stammered out, "L-let m-me show you the shower and how to turn it on."

Once Lucy had shown Jellal how to turn on the shower head, and after Virgo had brought out some male soaps and shampoos, Lucy practically ran out of the bathroom once she handed Jellal a pair of Gray's athletic shorts and a t-shirt. She leaned against the door and as her heart nearly pounded out of her chest and couldn't help but mutter, "Gods he is sexy as hell."

"Thanks," Jellal said from the other side of the door with an amused sounding voice.

Lucy threw her hands over her face and prayed to all the gods to just let her die from embarrassment right there.

* * *

After a few minutes, Lucy had made some popcorn and got some cookies out along with sodas and water for their little movie party. It was late, but Lucy didn't feel tired at all now that Jellal was here. She decided that she would ask Jellal later if he wanted to go with her team on the short mission that Erza talked to her about earlier that day, but she knew that Jellal would need to talk to Master first about the issues he had faced on his last outing.

Then just as Lucy started looking through her movies, Jellal walked out of the bathroom and was towel drying his beautiful blue hair. Lucy found it suddenly hard to swallow as she eyed Jellal's body. Gray's shorts were riding low on his hips and she had the perfect view of the sexiest v-line she had ever seen on a man because he had come out without a shirt on. This man's body was unworldly.

Their eyes met and Jellal almost looked embarrassed when he said, "Um, Gray's shirt was too small."

Lucy found nothing wrong with that, but she didn't want Jellal to be uncomfortable so she suggested, "I can have Virgo bring you one if you want."

"No that's ok. I don't want to inconvenience you," he replied with a smile which made Lucy scream in delight in her head. Then Jellal asked, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Well what kind do you like?" Lucy asked because she didn't want to pick out something that he would hate and she liked almost everything.

Jellal looked slightly nervous when he answered, "Well…I've never actually watched a movie."

Lucy blinked a few times and then asked, "Really?"

"Really," Jellal replied sheepishly.

Well Lucy guessed that it wasn't too farfetched. Being a child prisoner probably didn't earn you movie nights on the weekends, but then Jellal asked her, "Well, what was the first movie you ever watched?"

Lucy's eyes widened and then she smiled before she replied, " _Beauty and the Beast_."

Jellal didn't seem to recognize the title at all so Lucy quickly rummaged through her movies and found it before she plopped it into the lacrima player. Jellal smiled at her as she took a seat next to him and he put his arm behind her on her small couch. All of these small things he did sent butterflies rushing through her very being. She had no idea how she would be able to concentrate on the movie—especially when she felt Jellal's fingers start to rub small circles on her bare shoulder. She thanked the gods again, because she was thankful that this man did not have Slayer senses. Otherwise she knew her arousal would be a dead giveaway if it wasn't already.

Then Jellal asked in surprise, "Is this a kid's movie?"

Lucy started to laugh and answered, "Well yes! It's the first movie I ever saw and it was when I was a kid. It's really good though!"

Jellal just replied with a reassuring smile, "No it's fine. I guess it makes sense that I watch a kid's movie first since I never got to see one as a kid."

Lucy felt like he heart broke a little before she gently kissed his cheek. Belle had finally begun to sing her first song when Lucy said in a breathy voice, "I'll make sure to do lots of firsts with you then."

Jellal's rich brown eyes looked at her with a hunger before he replied in a husky tone, "I'd love that, Lucy."

Lucy smiled out of nerves and excitement as she nuzzled into Jellal's embrace and together they watched Jellal's first movie together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Special, special thanks to leoslady4ever who helped me out with a kink with the last chapter! You are fantabulous!**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up in Jellal's arms on her bed. She had had an amazing time with him last night watching _Beauty and the Beast_. She liked watching his reactions and she couldn't help but notice how serious he was throughout most of the movie. But then when it got to the part where everyone sang about Gaston, Jellal commented, "He oddly reminds me of Laxus." Lucy lost it after that.

She smiled as she looked up at the man who held her so close to him. She appreciated at how affectionate he was with his gentle touches and how sweet his kisses were on her cheek or forehead. She found him to be mesmerizing, because he was so powerful yet so gentle with her. He made her feel things that she had never felt for anyone before and even though they could only have today together before he left tomorrow, she already looked forward to everything that they would do together.

Since this time Jellal wouldn't have to rush off so early in the morning, Lucy carefully pulled herself away from him, so that she wouldn't wake him, so that she could sneak off to the kitchen to make him breakfast. After she stood up, Jellal groaned a little and the blanket fell away from his body a little to reveal his Adonis features. Jellal's abs and v-line were goddamn lickable and she decided she better run to the kitchen before she would have to change her panties.

* * *

Jellal slowly opened his eyes as the overwhelming smell of delicious food filled Lucy's apartment. He smiled to himself as he sat up in her bed. He still couldn't believe how lucky he felt at being here with Lucy and feeling normal with her, but in the back of his mind still lingered the thought that he didn't deserve someone as good as her—especially when he could hear her sweet voice humming in the kitchen. He decided to get up, because he didn't want to waste his time with her. Memories like last night with her were too precious to him and he wanted more.

When he walked over to her kitchen area, he couldn't help but smile as he watched her flip pancakes on a skillet. His eyes widened when he realized that she was making this breakfast specifically for him. He hardly ever ate breakfast because he and Meredy were usually already on the move by dawn. Lucy didn't have to do this for him, yet he couldn't find it in him to stop her because he was mesmerized by her every moment.

She had her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun and wore a dark blue tank top that hugged tightly across her chest giving Jellal a glorious view of her ample cleavage. He remembered how beautiful she had looked when she was naked in his arms at the games, even with the scratches and bruises. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world and now she was making him breakfast.

Jellal felt like he wasn't controlling his body for a moment when he walked up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist before he rested his chin on her shoulder. He felt her tense for a second from being startled, before he kissed her neck and said in a husky tone, "Good morning, Lucy."

He watched as goosebumps covered her arms before she replied breathily, "G-good morning Jellal." He smiled as Lucy's warm brown eyes looked at him with so much happiness that his heart almost stopped on the spot before she said, "I hope you like pancakes."

"Well I've never actually had them," Jellal admitted in embarrassment.

Lucy's eyes widened as she held the spatula up in victory before she cheered, "Yay! Another first!"

Jellal just chuckled and watched her put the last of the pancakes on a plate before she turned the burner off. He looked over and saw that Lucy had also prepared sliced kiwis and grapes, sausage, and eggs. Watching her happily make him breakfast made him feel loved in a way he had never felt before. It was overwhelming to him.

Lucy looked at him and was about to say something, but Jellal didn't want to hold back. Lucy was making his heart feel real feelings of love for the first time that weren't fake memories and weren't something that had been implanted in his mind. He cared for her, from his own free will.

He could see that she was blushing slightly from his gaze and he watched as her teeth nervously bit her lip as her brown eyes fell upon his own lips and her body shifted so that she could squeeze her thighs together. Jellal was a master at studying people's behaviors and he didn't need to second guess Lucy's body language as he closed the distance between their lips.

He groaned when he felt Lucy's bountiful breasts press into his bare chest as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer while his other hand lifted her face up towards his so that he could taste her sweet lips even better. He knew that he was a prisoner to her as her honeyed taste captivated him completely as she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when his hand gently ran up under her tank top to feel the soft skin on her back.

He wanted to scold his manhood for being too assertive when it became rock hard when Lucy pressed herself against him more to deepen their kiss after she breathily moaned, "Jellal."

His name had never sounded better than at that moment when it left her lips and he began to trail his kisses down her body. Touching her and kissing her, it overwhelmed him yet he craved more and it was all wrapped into one feeling. How he wished his life were different so he would not have to leave her side so often.

Lucy's mind was ablaze with passion. Ever since they got their stolen memories back, Jellal had consumed her thoughts. Now he was commanding her body to give into her lustful desires with every touch and every sound that escaped from his lips. Her core ached as her panties became drenched when his hot kisses trailed down her neck and his tongue ran across the top of her cleavage after he had groaned out, "Lucy, you are so beautiful."

She couldn't help but whimper out when she felt his hardened member press against her as Jellal broke away from her breasts to capture her lips once more as he grabbed her and picked her up to sit her on top of the kitchen counter. She wanted him. He made her feel alive and beautiful. He was caring and sweet, but sexy as hell.

The two mages froze suddenly when they heard a loud knock on Lucy's door before Erza called out, "Lucy, are you home?"

Lucy felt as though her heart had stopped when she and Jellal looked at each other in panic. It felt like they were getting caught by their mom. Jellal pulled away slightly and Lucy accidentally let out a faint whimper. Jellal couldn't wear a shirt last night because Gray's clothes had been too small. Even the athletic shorts were low on his hip; however, the shorts had been pulled down during their make out session and there Lucy witnessed the tip of the hardened reality of her desire.

Jellal audibly gulped as Lucy eyed his flared head that was protruding from his pants. He felt a rush of embarrassment, but slightly proud as Lucy eyed were hooded with lust. There was another knock on the door, but they both ignored it as Lucy looked at him with pleading eyes.

He could feel all of the moisture in his mouth disappear as Lucy leaned forward on the counter to press her lips to his. He felt her small fingers trail against the band of his shorts hesitantly as she pulled him closer. He whispered to her between frantic kisses, "Are you sure?"

Lucy didn't know. It wasn't like she'd done this before, but Jellal stirred new feelings in her. It's not like she wanted to have sex right here on the counter. Well technically she did want that, but it didn't have to be right now. Who said that they couldn't fool around a little?

She looked into his brown eyes, completely blocking out the sound of Erza's voice in the hall. Maybe if they stayed quiet then her friend wouldn't know. She tenderly kissed Jellal again as her hand trailed closer to its prize and whispered, "May I?"

Jellal nodded and began to kiss her back passionately. They both smiled as they opened themselves up to each other a little more when Lucy's small fingers finally reached his thick shaft. His groans were swallowed down by Lucy's mouth when her hand grasped ahold of him timidly before she slid her soft fingers up and down his velvety skin.

It had been longer than Jellal had realized since the last time he had been touched by a woman. But Lucy was not just any woman. She was the girl that his brain kept trying to make him remember despite Mest's manipulation. She was the single star in his night sky. She was the girl that already started to open up his closed off world a little more and made him feel normal. She was his hope that one day he could live a normal life with her.

Their kisses suddenly became more frantic after Jellal shuddered in delight from Lucy's touch, but then their eyes snapped opened when they heard Natsu's voice from the hall yell, "She's in there because I smell food!"

"Maybe she's in danger," Erza stated in panic.

"Shit," Lucy grumbled and looked at Jellal apologetically just before Natsu kicked open the door, breaking her lock.

Her team ran in and then froze when they saw Lucy and Jellal in their intimate position. Thankfully for Jellal, his dick was being covered by Lucy's leg. Mest walked in behind the team with Wendy and Carla, who also froze when they witnessed the blonde and bluenette in the kitchen.

Then Erza stuttered out, "L-Lucy, J-Jellal...f-forgive us!"

Lucy was afraid to move because she didn't want to expose Jellal. Then Gray asked, "What the hell is this?"

"They llllllllike each other," Happy snickered then was smacked on the head by Carla as the White Exceed started to drag Happy out to give Lucy and Jellal privacy.

Natsu didn't even notice or care as he went straight for the food. Lucy gave Erza and Mest a pleading look that knocked them both back into reality. Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray, who was now naked, and yanked them out of the room as she continuously apologized to Lucy and Jellal as Mest escorted Wendy out quickly and apologized to Lucy for the broken lock.

The door wouldn't even close properly and Lucy was livid. Yeah she should have known better than to not tell her team she was there and fine, but for fucks sake! Her team should know by now to not just barge in. She decided that from now on they were going to pay for damages done to her apartment with interest and maybe that would teach them.

She looked at Jellal who stood there still trying to process everything that had just happened. "Jellal, I am so, so, so SORRY!" Lucy stated in desperation, not being able to hide her tears of anger.

Jellal finally came back to reality when he heard Lucy's shaky voice. He felt his heart break when he saw her tears and hugged her before he replied, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. It's ok."

"I should have known they'd freak out if I didn't answer," Lucy whimpered out.

Jellal brushed Lucy's tears away with his thumb and replied, "Lucy, it's really ok. I'm not mad." Then he gently kissed Lucy's lips to reassure her before he added, "I guess I better go put some more clothes on, then we should eat the delicious breakfast you prepared before it gets cold."

Lucy smiled at him warmly before he gave her a hug and helped her off the counter. Then as Jellal was walking to the bathroom, Lucy muttered to herself, "I'm still going to kick my team's asses later."

* * *

After breakfast, Lucy's spirits were back up because Jellal said it was easily the best breakfast he had ever had. She loved being praised for her cooking skills and was easily excited since Jellal was not used to home-cooked meals. She couldn't wait to make him dinner tonight.

When Lucy and Jellal started clearing away the dishes, Jellal asked, "Do you have a toolkit or anything? I can easily fix your door today."

Lucy blinked at him a few times before she answered, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, living in the wilderness means you have to learn to be pretty resourceful. It won't take long," Jellal smiled, "Besides, it's the least I can do since you keep making me food."

"That would be amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Jellal and kissed him on the cheek then ran to her closet to pull out her small tool chest that was hot pink.

Jellal let out an amused chuckle when Lucy handed him the tools then finished cleaning up the kitchen before she went to go get ready, while Jellal fixed the door handle.

* * *

After Jellal has finished, the two made their way to the guild and Jellal held Lucy's hand gently. She blushed every time people on the streets greeted them, especially since everyone thought Jellal was Mystogan. She had no idea what people's reactions would be if they knew Lucy Heartfilia was dating the sexy, but wanted, criminal: Jellal Fernandes.

Lucy looked over at Jellal and asked, "So how long do you think you'll be with Master?"

"It shouldn't be more than 20 minutes," Jellal replied as his demeanor got a little more serious the closer they got to the guild.

"Well my team was going to go on a small mission today, but if you want, I'd like you to come too," Lucy said with a smile before she added, "Then we can go to the store and pick out some things for you to keep at my place. Like clothes that fit."

Jellal couldn't help but chuckle before he tried to argue, "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Jellal, I'm not sure that's even possible. I want you to feel comfortable when you visit me," Lucy stated as they reached the guild doors.

"Thank you. Everything you've done since we started seeing each other has meant so much to me. I feel safe with you," Jellal said honestly as he bent over and pulled his mask down barely to brush his lips against Lucy's.

Lucy blushed wildly at his affections as they walked into the guild together. Their hands were still interlocked when the fangirling commenced from Mira and the shocked voices of everyone else echoed throughout the guild. Jellal gave Lucy's hand a gentle squeeze before he signaled for Mest to follow him up to Master Makarov's office.

Lucy walked over to where Erza was sitting with cake as Mest nodded to her. She didn't see Natsu or Gray anywhere though when Jellal and Mest disappeared into Master Makarov's office. Erza blushed wildly at Lucy's approach and Lucy just shook her head, because she knew that Erza liked to overreact and the red head had actually been worried about her when they all barged in this morning. It was mostly Natsu she was annoyed at for breaking her lock again.

"L-Lucy, I'm s-sorry about earlier," Erza stammered out nervously.

"I know. I know," Lucy smiled at her friend with a sigh, "But next time you guys should call before you come over."

Erza nodded her head vigorously before she smiled and said, "So it looks like you and Jellal are getting pretty serious. I've never seen him like that—not even when he thought he was in love with me."

Hearing Erza say that made Lucy feel special in a way. She knew her friend was in love with Mest and was so glad that everything worked out for them. Lucy nodded her head and blushed a little before she replied, "Yeah, he is really great. He surprised me last night by coming early and he brought me daises. We watched _Beauty and the Beast_ because he had never seen a movie before!"

Erza chuckled a little and said, "He hasn't had the easiest life. I got lucky since I escaped and came to Fairy Tail. He tends to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders though, which is why I think you are good for him. He is very loyal and would never betray you. I'm really happy for you both."

Lucy began to blush harder, but then the guild doors burst open and Jet came running in. Everyone stood up because he looked freaked out and Mira asked quickly, "Jet, what's wrong?"

He looked at Mira and yelled, "Is Master here!? I need to speak to him now!"

"He's in his office with Mest and Mystogan," Mira said softly, but then saw that the door to Master's office was opening.

"Jellal is here?!" Jet yelled making everyone panic for a second that he had revealed Jellal's fake identity, but then everyone let out a collective sigh when the only people that were there were people that already knew the secret.

Erza stood up and stated seriously, "Jet what is the meaning of this?"

"Erza! It's all of the newspapers and the magic council just came over everyone's lacrima screens! They are saying that Jellal is kidnapping children again to remake the Tower of Heaven!" Jet yelled in a panic as everyone gasped by the news.

Lucy felt like her heart had stopped and she looked up and saw the horrified look on Jellal's face before Mest teleported him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder: Tartaros isn't happening this event takes place after the Games, so people like Lahar are still alive.**

* * *

One month...one whole fucking month had went by and Lucy had never heard from Jellal again. She sat on her bed and watched as the rain fell outside, because she didn't know how to feel and she didn't know how to think. Did what they have mean nothing to him?

The last day she saw him was when Jet said that the Magic Council was blaming Jellal for the missing children. Then after Mest teleported Jellal away, for his own safety, Master Makarov explained to everyone that Jellal had no involvement and was in fact trying to figure out who was taking the children. Everyone calmed down after that, except for Lucy. She had waited for Jellal to contact her, but he never did. She even tried to contact him with the lacrima that he gave her, but he never answered. She felt sick to her stomach. She had no way of knowing if he was in danger or if she did something to upset him. She was confused and hurt...and that's all she knew.

Lucy's thoughts were drawn to the sudden knock on her door. She let out a heavy sigh because she could hear Natsu's loud voice on the other side and Gray telling him to shut up.

"Come in," Lucy replied as she remained on her bed.

Natsu burst through the door and asked, "Luce, you ready to go?!"

"Sorry Lucy, I'm not sure why he's so excited to go on a mission in the pouring rain," Gray sighed after he followed Natsu through the door.

Lucy got off of her bed then grabbed her travel pack just as Erza and Mest came in with Happy. Erza gave Lucy a knowing smile, because the red head knew that Jellal's sudden disappearance was hard on Lucy. Erza tried to explain that Jellal probably wasn't answering because he was trying to keep Lucy safe. Lucy understood the logic, but she'd still call bullshit on it. Relationships were supposed to be two people making a decision together, not one person calling the shots and leaving the other in the dark.

Luckily for Lucy's sake Natsu was so excited that no one asked her what was wrong—except for Erza. The two girls hung back as Lucy grabbed her umbrella. Together the team headed out and Mest nodded at Erza that he'd go on ahead with the guys so the girls could talk on the way to the train station.

Erza looked at her sadly and asked, "Still nothing?"

Lucy shook her head no which made Erza's brows furrow together. Erza hated seeing Lucy like this. Jellal was Lucy's first love interest and Lucy didn't do things halfheartedly. The scarlet haired Mage had to admit that she had been fairly miffed when Mest took Jellal away before her childhood friend could explain the situation to Lucy. However, Mest told her that he needed to get Jellal out of there before the magic council caught wind that Mystogan was visiting. Lahar new exactly who "Mystogan" was and wouldn't hesitate to arrest and execute Jellal.

Erza and Mest still had several conversations regarding his recent actions, like setting the Oración Seis members free. Those people had tried to kill Lucy more than once and hurt Fairy Tail, but Mest believed they deserved another chance to be free. Not all the kids from the Tower of Heaven were as lucky as Erza. Many had went down a much darker path. Mest wanted to believe that they deserved a real chance to right the wrongs, especially after Cobra helped with the dragon attack. He had seen the plans in Lahar's office that soon they would execute the members and Mest didn't feel comfortable with that decisions.

The two girls were walking side by side in the rain when Erza finally said, "When I see Jellal again, I will give him a swift punch."

The comment made Lucy smile a little, but she still couldn't mask her heartache.

* * *

The team boarded the train and Erza swiftly knocked Natsu out. It was a quiet ride until Gray asked, "After our mission, how about we go to Balsam Village for the night?"

Erza nodded her head in agreement, then asked, "Could this be because you are avoiding someone though, Gray?"

The Ice-Make Mage let out a heavy sigh and replied, "Why the hell do you think it's raining so much? Juvia freaked when she found out I was going away on a mission with _Love Rival_."

"You shouldn't lead her on Gray," Erza stated sternly.

"I'm not!" Gray shouted, "I told her at the ball that I was not interested."

"I don't think it's Gray's fault," Mest sided with the fellow dark haired Mage.

Erza gave him a glare and Mest added quickly, "Juvia seems not all there. Besides, I saw records on her when I worked with the council. She's had several restraining orders put out on her by old infatuations that she had. Gray's the new one."

"Restraining orders?!" Gray and Erza asked simultaneously.

"Juvia's scary," Happy shuddered as he sat on Lucy's lap.

"She's mellowed out it seems, thanks to Fairy Tail," Mest replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lucy just stared out the window as her teammates conversed. The team had more or less adopted Mest into their group, because he and Erza were so cute together. Lucy was secretly thankful, because Mest helped the team cause less destruction so they usually walked away with a higher reward now—even with the additional member. However, Lucy had trouble focusing on her friends' conversation because in the back of her mind she kept wondering if Jellal was safe or if he was staying dry.

* * *

After the mission the team went to the sketchy spa town. Erza, Natsu, and Gray already wanted to pillow fight. Mest was dragged into it against his will thanks to Erza and Gray had accidently knocked Happy out. Lucy took advantage of the commotion and quietly slipped out of the room so that she could take a walk to clear her head.

The rain had stopped but the air still felt chilly from it. Lucy hugged her yukata closer to her to block night's air. Her heart ached. Maybe it was her own fault for falling for Jellal so quickly. She didn't know how to explain it other than he made her feel safe and beautiful. She had loved spending time with him and getting to know him better. He was just a giant, adorable dork.

Lucy shivered from the air again right when she heard a cry come from behind one of the buildings. Her heart stopped when she heard the muffled voices of men telling a girl to keep her mouth shut. She didn't hesitate when she grabbed her keys to summon out Sagittarius and Virgo. The three ran towards the young girl who was fighting as best as she could. Lucy felt fear but kept going when she saw the men come into view, they were starting to drag a girl off who was no older than eight.

"Let her go!" Lucy cried out as Sagittarius rained down arrows onto the men just as the rain began to fall from the sky once more.

The little girl used the chance to escape just as Lucy Lucy-Kicked one of the men and Virgo attacked the other.

"You stupid bitch!" one of the men spat out at Lucy after he punched her in the stomach. Lucy dropped to the ground in pain, because the man's arms were too fast because of his speed magic.

"Lucy-sama!" Sagittarius yelled just before the man attacked Lucy's spirits too.

The second man shoved Lucy's face into the mud and sneered, "The boss isn't going to like that you let a kid get away from us, but we could always let him take out his anger on you."

The man with the speed magic added, "But not until after we've had our fun with you first."

Lucy realized that Sagittarius and Virgo had been defeated and fear mixed with adrenaline started to course through her veins. The speed magician started to undo his pants, just as the other man pinned her down. Lucy tried to grab her keys but the mud was slippery as she struggled to regain her freedom. In desperation, she bit the man's arm who was holding her down so that he would loosen his grip on her.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled out as they fought each other.

"Like hell I will let you touch me!" Lucy shouted at the man and kicked the speed magician in the crotch.

Suddenly Lucy heard, "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!"

The two men screamed out and let go of Lucy. She immediately crawled back away from them when she looked up and saw Cobra and Midnight who looked like they wanted to kill the men in front of them.

However Midnight sighed and said, "You know we can't kill them, Erik. Jellal will want to talk to them."

Lucy's heart nearly stopped when she heard Jellal's name mentioned. She looked up at Midnight who watched as Cobra knocked both men out with another move.

The Poison Dragon Slayer replied, "I know Macbeth, but that doesn't mean I can't poison them a little."

Lucy stood up and her yukata was barely staying on her because of the mud and the men ripping it, but she didn't care when she asked quickly, "Are you taking them to Jellal now?"

Cobra and Midnight both looked at her and she thought she saw a flash of pity in Cobra's eyes but she quickly dismissed it because she was probably wrong. Then Cobra asked, "Did the girl they took get away safely."

"Yes, she ran off towards the village. But what about Je-," Lucy replied but was cut off.

"Let's go Macbeth," Cobra said to his partner, more or less ignoring Lucy all together.

"Goddamnit stop!" Lucy cried in frustration. It had been a whole fucking month since she spoke to Jellal last and this was her first chance to find out what the hell was going on.

Midnight looked at Cobra with sympathy and said to Lucy, "We can't take you to him."

"Why not? Is he hurt? Is he safe?" Lucy asked in a panic because she feared the worst.

"No, he just doesn't want to fucking see you," Cobra snapped at her.

Lucy felt like she could hear her own heart shatter and watched as Cobra flinched from her silence. The two mages had grabbed the men when Lucy grabbed Cobra's arm and said, "I don't believe you. Please, take me to him."

"I said, he doesn't want to see you!" Cobra yelled as he looked at her with his one good eye.

Lucy's brows furrowed in anger when she shouted back, "And I'm calling you a liar!"

"It's best this way," Midnight whispered to her just before Cobra knocked her out.

The blonde fell to the ground and Midnight looked Cobra and said, "You didn't have to be mean."

"She wasn't going to let us leave without her," Cobra replied grimly, "It's not my fault our leader has his head up his ass and won't talk to her because of some stupid belief that he's bad for her."

"Still, we can't leave her here," Midnight stated because he felt pity for the girl he had once tried to kill.

"We have to. I can hear the Rune Knights coming. They'll find her," Cobra stated as he took one last look at Lucy before the two took their captives to meet up with Jellal.

* * *

When the two got back to the camp they were greeted warmly by Meredy; however, her happiness died when she saw the murderous look in Cobra's eyes. The two dumped the captives to the ground just as Jellal exited his tent.

"You're a real cock sucker, you know!" Cobra sneered at Jellal.

The blue haired leader looked worn down but was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Midnight just sighed and went to sit down by the fire.

"What's got your panties in a bunch," Angel asked Cobra in annoyance.

"Maybe the fact that Fairy Tail's blonde was fighting these two assholes alone, while they were trying to fucking rape her, then demanded us to take her to see the blue haired bastard who won't talk to her," Cobra spat out.

"Lucy," Jellal whispered in realization.

"Well he didn't mean Laxus," Midnight yawned out sarcastically.

Meredy looked at Cobra and asked, "Erik, what did you do with her? Is she ok?"

"I knocked her out. She'll be fine. The Rune Knights were on their way and I made some marks so that they would find her. Plus her team was in the village and we all know how they go Vulcan-shit when Lucy is in danger," Cobra huffed out as he took a seat at the camp fire.

"What do you mean you knocked her out?" Jellal said in a lowered tone that made everyone shudder, except Cobra.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you would stop acting like a little bitch. If you want to take your anger out on someone then take it out on yourself for the two bastards over there that were going to have their way with her until we showed up," Cobra muttered.

Jellal was about to question Cobra further when Meredy intervened and said, "I'm sure Lucy will be fine, but maybe you should call and check on her."

When Jellal didn't say anything back to Meredy, Cobra added, "You are being a real dick to her. She's worried about you."

Jellal was done having this conversation when he went back into his tent to get away from everyone while Meredy and Angel started to tie the men to a tree so that they could question them later. Of course he wanted to talk to Lucy, of course he wanted to be with her, see her smile, and listen to her hum. She was the best thing that has ever happened to him; yet he could not do this to her. She deserved better than dating a criminal. He was more wanted now than he had ever been before. He couldn't risk getting her caught up in his life's mess.

Jellal laid down on his cot and stared up at the tent ceiling. He'd probably have to let Meredy question the men later, because after hearing about what they wanted to do to Lucy—Jellal wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back. His blood boiled at the thought of Lucy being violated and him not being there to protect her. He wanted to call her and check on her, but it was better this way. She would move on and find someone else. The thought of Lucy being with another man made Jellal's chest tighten with anxiety. He knew he'd never be able to move on from her. He wanted more than anything to have a normal life with her and to come home to her smiling face every day.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the rain had started to pick up again. Jellal had yet to fall asleep as he listened to the pitter patter of rain hit his tent. Then to his surprise, the door flap to his tent opened up and Angel stepped inside.

"Sorano, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Jellal asked with worry because he hadn't heard fighting or anything. Were the Rune Knights almost upon them did the captives escape?

"Nothing is wrong. Other than the fact that you like that blonde," Angel muttered out in annoyance under her breath.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at Angel's comment before the woman added, "I've come to help you take your mind off of it." Then Angel grabbed the cloak that was around her frame and let it fall to the floor to reveal her naked body.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorano, go back to your own tent," Jellal stated firmly at the naked woman who was walking towards him.

Sorano stopped and tried to say, "But this will tak-"

"No, leave," Jellal said sternly.

Sorano huffed in annoyance and grabbed her cloak before she asked, "Does that spoiled little princess really mean that much to you?"

Jellal knew that Lucy and Sorano didn't have the best history, but that didn't excuse Sorano's actions. "Who I love is my own business, now please leave," Jellal said in a dark voice.

Sorano's eyes widened at what Jellal had said. She turned around and snapped out at him, "Your loss."

Jellal was appalled by the situation. He would have to speak with Meredy about Sorano's actions, because he didn't want this to be a reoccurring theme. He narrowed his eyes at the ground as he sat on the edge of his cot. Thanks to Eric and Macbeth, he knew where Lucy was and she was so close; however, the Rune Knights were there—he could get caught if he tried to speak with her or she could get arrested too.

Jellal glanced over at his Mystogan disguise. It was raining so it would be easy to slip away with no tracks. Then he thought about what Eric had said about those men trying to rape Lucy. She wouldn't have been in that situation at all if he wasn't a wanted man because he could be by her side.

Finally, he decided to let his heart outweigh his logic, because he had to know that she was ok. Jellal grabbed his disguise and headed for the spa town.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that she was in one of the expensive suites in one of the other spa inns. She looked down at her appearance and saw that she was wrapped in a blanket, but her body was still covered in mud and her yukata was ruined.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard the stern voice of Lahar, "Miss Heartfilia, I see that you are awake."

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she tried to sit up. Her body ached and her head was pounding so hard that she wanted to throw up.

"You are in my room," Lahar said as he watched the blonde look at him in confusion, "You may use the spare shower here, where there is a fresh yukata and slippers waiting for you, then you will answer my questions."

Lucy remembered the fight, then her eyes widened at the memory of Cobra and Midnight showing up. Those assholes must have knocked her out. Lucy didn't really care for Captain Lahar, because it seemed he was always trying to get Fairy Tail in trouble. This was going to be a very difficult situation.

"Can I see my team?" Lucy asked as she finally stood up and tried to cover her now scantily clad body—thanks to the ripped yukata.

"They are being questioned now," Lahar reported.

"Questioned for what? They weren't even there!" Lucy stated in annoyance.

"Miss Heartfilia, I ask that you please shower first and change, because it is improper for a young lady such as yourself to be in such ragged garments," Lahar stated firmly, thus ending the conversation as he left the guest room of the suite to give her some privacy.

Lucy huffed in annoyance at the stubborn man. She had no idea how Mest put up with that tight ass for all those years. However, Lucy followed Lahar's instructions, because she did want to wash away all the dirt and dried blood.

As she entered the bathroom, she couldn't help it when a few tears ran down her face. She had been so close at seeing Jellal again, but now she had no idea where he was. She just wanted to know why. Why did he leave? Why wouldn't he call?

* * *

Lucy tied the new yukata gently around her body. Her ivory skin was covered in large bruises from her head all the way to her ankles. She needed some bandages for her cuts though, so she went to find Lahar to get this questioning over with.

She slowly slid open the dividing doors and said, "Um, Captain Lahar?"

"Come in," Lahar replied.

Lucy looked over and saw that Lahar was sitting in a chair reading a book. He had bandages and ointment next to him as though he knew Lucy would need them. Then her eyes widened at the delicious food spread that was at the table near the large balcony. Even though it was still raining, the area looked beautiful and she noticed that there were only two seats. Lahar must be expecting someone after his interrogation with her, but she had no idea at what kind of woman that Lahar would be interested in. Probably some strict school teacher.

"Please have a seat," Lahar stated as he stood and motioned for Lucy to sit in the chair he had previously been in.

Lucy was taken aback with how polite the normally high and mighty Captain was being, but she did as he asked. Just as she reached for the bandages, he held out his hand to block the supplies. "Allow me," Lahar offered.

"That's ok," Lucy answered back nervously. What the hell was going on here?

"I insist," Lahar replied sternly as he kneeled before her, "Besides it's difficult to tie bandages on your own hands."

Lucy was beyond nervous by the situation at hand. She flinched a little when Lahar's cool, strong hand touched the back of her calf muscle to pull her leg onto his thigh.

"This might sting," Lahar warned her before he cleaned the scrapes on her knees with a cotton swab.

He hadn't been kidding about it stinging. It burned so bad that her eyes started to water and her hand gripped the arm of the chair. Lahar didn't say anything about it as he moved onto the other knee and eventually her hands.

After he fastened the last bandage gently onto Lucy's hand, he put the supplies away and went to go wash his own hands. Lucy sat there stunned. He could have taken her back to her team by now and let them help. Why was he taking care of her?

When Lahar came back, Lucy stood up and said, "Um...thank you. I should probably get back to my team though."

"First, you need to be questioned," Lahar stated again. He pointed to the empty seat at the intimate table before he added, "Please join me for dinner and you can tell me about what happened."

"Oh no, that's ok!" Lucy said in a panicked voice. That sushi platter looked delicious though, but this was BEYOND weird. Did he plan this for her? Then before Lucy could reject the offer more, her stomach betrayed her and let out a large growl.

The sides of Lahar's mouth curled up slightly as he escorted Lucy to the seat that was across from his own and said, "I believe I have my answer."

Lucy had not a damn clue as to what was happening. Was the food and drink poisoned? But then her fears subsided when Lahar poured her a drink and then himself one from the same pitcher. She supposed it was safe since he was the Captain of the guard. He wouldn't just flat our murder her? Would he?

As the two filled their plates, Lahar asked, "Now Miss Heartfilia, please tell me how you ended up in the situation you were in."

Lucy had just plopped a shrimp nigiri into her mouth, but Lahar seemed in no hurry as she chewed. Once she finished the piece she said, "My Team and I are staying the night here. I decided to go for a walk to get some air when I heard a young girl scream, so my first reaction was to run and help."

Lahar said nothing as he waited for Lucy to continue. She felt nervous because she knew she shouldn't mention Cobra or Midnight. She didn't want Lahar to somehow find Jellal or blame him for more atrocities that were not his fault.

"When I got to where I heard the scream, I saw two men starting to drag a little girl away," Lucy reported, "I used my spirits to help her escape. Then I had to fight the men off because they were angry that the girl had gotten away."

"Did the men say anything to you about why they were doing this?" Lahar asked her as he stared at her intensely.

"Just that they were taking the girl to their master," Lucy whispered out.

"Did they give you a name for this master?" Lahar asked, his voice growing darker.

"No, they didn't," Lucy answered honestly.

"Did they have magic?" Lahar asked in a grim tone.

"One had speed magic, but I do not know about the other," Lucy answered.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Lahar asked, "How did the men get away?"

' _Shit,'_ was all Lucy could think. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't say that they knocked her unconscious, because that would imply that she was probably raped, but she couldn't reveal that Midnight and Cobra had saved her from that happening either.

Finally she just said, "I don't know."

Lucy prayed to every single god she could think of that Lahar would believe her story. She knew that Midnight and Cobra had probably taken them but she had no idea as to where. Finally Lahar's cold blue eyes looked at her and asked, "What were the marks from?"

"What marks?" Lucy asked in confusion as she looked down at her bandages. Did he mean these? Those were kind of obvious on how she got them.

"The ones that were around the area. It's how we found you," Lahar informed her.

"Sorry, I don't know. I didn't see any," Lucy replied honestly, but realizing that Cobra and Midnight must have done it.

"Very well," Lahar said as they continued to eat.

Lucy felt awkward. She didn't really know what to talk about. Then she remembered that he was reading when she came in so she asked, "What were you reading?"

Lahar didn't even look at her when he replied, " _Macbeth_."

Lucy froze from the name, then she wanted to face palm herself when she said in realization, "Things without all remedy should be without regard: what's done, is done."

Lahar looked somewhat impressed when he replied, "I'm surprised you are familiar with the work. I find that very little people know Shakespeare's works besides _Romeo and Juliet_."

"I don't even like that play all that much," Lucy admitted, surprising Lahar yet again.

"Do tell, which is your favorite?" Lahar inquired as he poured them more drinks.

"Hmmmm...I think it would be a tie between _King Lear_ and _Twelfth Night_ ," Lucy answered with a smile after she thanked Lahar for the tea.

"Both tales are quite opposite. One comedy and one tragedy," Lahar pointed out, "Why _King Lear_?"

Lucy got a somber look on her face before she replied, "It reminds me that the world is a cruel place and not everything ends with a fairy tale. It reminds me of how innocent people can be wronged all the same, because people are selfish and only look out for themselves."

"An astute observation," Lahar admitted.

Lucy just smiled at him before Lahar asked, "I take it your upbringing made you so well informed on the subject matter?"

"To an extent," Lucy replied. She really didn't like talking about her life before Fairy Tail when she added, "A lot though was my own curiosity because I love to read."

Lahar just nodded, seeming pleased with the answer and all Lucy could think was that it was one of the most bizarre dinners she had ever had.

* * *

Once they were finished, Lahar stood and grabbed an umbrella before he stated, "I shall escort you back to your guild mates now."

"You don't have to do that," Lucy said in shock.

"I believe I will have to insist, since we don't know where the two men are that you fought," Lahar pointed out, thus ending the debate.

Lucy just nodded and grabbed her keys. The two headed outside and Lucy shivered at the chill in the air from all the rain. Lahar opened up his umbrella for them under the overhang before he handed it to Lucy and asked, "Can you hold this for a second?"

Lucy nodded as her teeth started to chatter, but then her eyes widened in shock when Lahar removed his cloaked and put it around her shoulders. Then before she could say anything he said in his serious tone, "Before you try to disagree I will just insist that you wear it. It would be improper for the Captain of the Rune Knights to allow a young lady to freeze while he stays warm."

She handed the umbrella back to Lahar, completely stunned, and whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded and together the two made their way to Lucy's Team.

* * *

Jellal had finally found the inn where the Fairy Tail members were staying. It was easy to keep to the shadows, thanks to the rain, because hardly anyone was out. Jellal froze outside of one of the gated inns when he heard Natsu yell, "You better take us to Luce right now!"

"As we previously stated, Ms. Heartfilia is being questioned by the Captain and she will return to you once he has finished," one of the Knights reported.

Jellal found an opening where he could stay hidden, but see what was happening. He watched as Natsu looked like he was about to burn the whole place down to the ground when Mest intervened and said, "Natsu, Lucy will be fine with Lahar. You will only make matters worse if you attack them. Fredrick here is an honest man and I trust him."

The knight looked honored by the praise and Natsu sat down on the porch with his bottom lip stuck out. Then Erza asked the knight, "Was Lucy injured?"

"Indeed, Captain Lahar is tending to her wounds," Fredrick replied.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at the statement and even Mest looked surprised. Jellal should be helping Lucy. It pained him to know that he caused her so much pain. He had no idea that she would miss him to the extent that Erik had described.

* * *

Over an hour went by as the Team waited for Lahar to bring Lucy back. Jellal's stomach started to turn in anxiety at the thought of Lahar questioning Lucy harshly. He did not believe Lucy would betray Erik or Macbeth, but Lahar sometimes could be extreme with interrogations.

Jellal came back from the present when he heard Natsu yell, "Luce!"

Jellal's eyes widened when he saw Lucy wrapped in Lahar's cloak and sharing an umbrella with him. Even Mest stood stunned at the scene.

"Hi everyone," Lucy said with a smile that made Jellal's heart ache for her even more.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Gray asked as he eyed Lahar with a threatening gaze.

"I'm fine, guys, really," Lucy replied with a smile and with her hands up so that they would back off a little.

The Fairy Tail members sighed in relief as Mest and Lahar stared each other down. Mest had told them that Lahar had not been happy to hear that Mest had been a member of Fairy Tail and it was Lahar that decided that Mest should resign from his post. Finally, the team started to head back into their room, leaving Lahar and Lucy alone. Jellal watched as Lucy took off Lahar's cloak and handed it to him before she said, "Thank you again. Tonight was surprisingly pleasant."

"Indeed, perhaps you would allow me to treat you to dinner again sometime, Ms. Heartfilia," Lahar stated.

Jellal could feel his body shaking in anger, but then his heart felt like it broke when Lucy answered with a smile, "Perhaps."

Jellal watched as Lahar left after he gave Lucy a slight bow. He wanted to run to Lucy and kiss her and beg her to forgive him, but he stood there and thought about Lahar. Perhaps it was best this way, Lucy deserved someone good, someone honorable. Maybe she had already moved on or maybe Lahar could help her move on.

Then without saying anything to Lucy, Jellal disappeared into the darkness once more.

* * *

Lucy stood outside for a minute longer and stared up at the cloudy sky. She felt her bottom lip start to quiver as tears ran down her face.

Erza had just walked out to check on her when she saw Lucy crying. The red head wrapped an arm around her and leaned her head against Lucy.

Then Lucy broke down, "Erza, I miss Jellal so much. I don't understand why he did this."

Erza remained silent when Lucy sniffed and continued, "Tonight Cobra and Midnight were the ones that saved me and I asked them to take me to Jellal, but Cobra said he didn't want to see me. I don't know what I did wrong."

Lucy let out heavy sobs now and Erza hugged the girl who was like a sister to her. Erza then decided she would hunt down Jellal herself and demand an explanation for his actions—even if she had to drag him all the way back to their guild kicking and screaming.

* * *

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D**

**Lucy's quote is from William Shakespeare's _Macbeth;_ Lady Macbeth (Act 3 Scene 2)**


	9. Chapter 9

Another month had passed and Erza was furious that Jellal still had not tried to get in touch with Lucy. Together Erza and Mest trekked through a forest in hopes of finding Jellal; however, their chances were minimal because they didn't have much of a lead to go on. Even Master Makarov had not heard from Jellal since the day Jellal disappeared from Fairy Tail. She was so angry that she wished a monster would appear just so she could beat the crap out of it.

"Erza, it's getting late and we should probably rest for the night," Mest tried to say calmly to his girlfriend.

Erza spun around quickly and eyed him dangerously, "I don't want to stop though! I'm miserable because Lucy's miserable."

"She doesn't seem miserable," Mest added in honestly.

"And what would you know about a girl's heart?!" Erza snapped at him, "I didn't want you to leave and you left me. Now Jellal is pulling the same shit you did except Lucy can't just forget him!"

Mest looked at her and replied flatly, "Well she could."

"She wouldn't want that," Erza whispered out because she knew what Mest was offering.

"Probably not," Mest agreed, "But she is hiding her pain pretty well."

"It's because she grew up neglected. She didn't have anyone besides her spirits really to turn to, so she got good at hiding her troubles," Erza said sadly as she sat down on a tree stump, "I just wish that there was more that I could do."

Mest took a deep breath in as he took a seat next to Erza and replied, "Just being her friend will help her Erza. Maybe we should stop these crazy hunting missions for Jellal and just focus on being there for Lucy."

It was obvious that Erza was upset. She wanted to find Jellal for Lucy and beat him up, then drag his ass back to her…but they had no way of knowing where he was or a way of contacting him besides the lacrima that he had left for Lucy. However, he wasn't answering that either.

Erza inhaled deeply before she replied, "Very well, but if we get a hunch on where he actually is then we go no questions asked."

Mest let out an amused chuckle before he kissed Erza on her cheek. He loved watching the blush that would still cover her face every time he was affectionate with her, which was a lot. Then he said, "That sounds fine to me."

"Good, now I think I need a piece of cake to take the edge off," Erza stated before she stood back up and waited for Mest to teleport them to some cake.

"You're adorable," Mest smirked before he kissed her and took Erza to get her beloved cake.

* * *

Lucy and Plue were walking down the rainy streets of Magnolia under her umbrella. She was having Erza and Mest over for dinner tonight and she was thankful that Natsu and Gray already had plans, because the last time she had them all over for dinner Natsu had eaten all of the dessert and Erza had thrown her sword at him and broke her refrigerator door. At least she and Mest weren't stupid enough to eat Erza's cake. Then unfortunately Wendy and Carla had to cancel because they needed to help Porlyusica with a cold epidemic. Either way, she was looking forward to spending some time with her friends to take her mind off of things.

It had now been months since Lucy had heard from Jellal. She felt stupid, because somewhere in her heart she still had hope that he would come back to her. She harrumphed at herself at the thought. She hated how she still thought about him every day. She just wanted to move on and forget him, because the memory of him abandoning her like that was just too painful.

"Ms. Heartfilia," a man's voice interrupted her depressing thoughts.

Lucy turned around to see Captain Lahar staring at her from under his umbrella. She couldn't help but smile at him and said, "It seems that we always meet on rainy days. How are you Captain Lahar?"

He gave her a polite smile before he replied, "Well I'd probably be better if I didn't have to come all the way to Magnolia to speak with your Master about the new destruction Fairy Tail has caused."

Lucy sweatdropped at the brutally honest statement, but then Lahar added, "But clearly it isn't all that bad since I have bumped into you again."

"Eh!?" Lucy eeped in surprise.

"Well since I was stopping by, I was hoping to run into you in hopes that you would like to have dinner together again tonight," the Captain admitted as he took a step closer to her.

Plue was shaking against her leg and Lucy felt like shaking herself. She didn't know what to think about this. Was he asking her on a date? Was she even ready to start dating again? Then he asked her, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight before I leave tomorrow?"

"I-I can't tonight," Lucy admitted with a sad smile.

"I see," Lahar said coolly but somewhat standoffish before he added, "Perhaps another time."

Lucy didn't know if what she was about to do was a good idea, but Lahar was already walking away when she called out to him, "What I meant was is that I can't tonight, because I am having Erza and Mest over for dinner. However, I'd love for you to join."

Lahar had stopped walking and replied, "Doranbolt and I didn't leave on the best of terms."

"I understand," Lucy said with a faint smile, "But maybe you guys could catch up. He did what he did out of love for Erza and even though it's hard to picture you two being friends…I know he misses you."

Lahar turned back around to look at her with his intense purple eyes before he replied, "Since it is you that asks, I would love to attend your dinner party."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh and said, "Please, it's not that formal. Let me give you my address. They are coming over at 6:30 p.m. so feel free to show up anytime. Dinner will be served at 7 p.m. and tonight's menu is Shrimp Scampi Pasta with a tossed salad and garlic bread. Of course Erza is bringing the dessert."

"Very well, I suppose I will see you tonight then," Lahar replied warmly as he took the slip of paper with Lucy's address on it.

She gave him her dazzling smile and said, "I can't wait!"

* * *

Lucy had just finished setting the table when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lucy called out as she took off her apron.

Mest and Erza came in with Erza carrying two boxes of cake; one for herself and one for Mest and Lucy. "Hey guys!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for inviting us," Mest smiled as he took his and Erza's coats.

"Are Wendy and Carla running late?" Erza asked before she put the cake boxes down on the coffee table.

"About that," Lucy began to say nervously, "Well Wendy and Carla couldn't come, because Porlyusica asked for their assistance because a lot of Mages are coming down with cold like symptoms that isn't really a cold—so they offered to help."

"So it's just us three?" Erza asked before she added, "I guess that means more cake for us."

Lucy and Mest both sweatdropped then Lucy turned towards Mest and said, "N-no I may have invited someone else..."

Erza and Mest looked at each other because their first thought was Jellal. Neither of them wanted to see Lucy get hurt again or watch her hopes get dashed. Nor did Mest want Lucy to lose her apartment because Erza destroyed it while she kicked Jellal's ass.

Then before the couple could ask Lucy who, there was a knock on the door. Lucy looked at Mest as she ran to the door and whispered, "Please don't be mad at me."

Mest and Erza looked confused, then their eyes widened in shock when Lucy opened the door and said happily, "You made it!"

In walked Lahar who then handed Lucy a bottle of wine. Lucy's eyes widened as she said, "I haven't had this vintage since I lived with my Father! It was always my favorite."

Mest and Erza stood dumbfounded when Lahar replied, "Yes, well I like to do my research."

"You only had a few hours' notice and you figured out my favorite wine, but not my address?" Lucy laughed.

"Well I may have figured it out before, but this was the perfect opportunity to present it to you. I also could have easily received your address as well, but that would be improper," Lahar added in a stern and authoritative tone.

Lucy was impressed and then she felt a pang in her chest as she thought about how she wished Jellal was here presenting her with a present. She supposed that he was just a painful memory now; however, she knew she would always ask herself 'why' because she didn't understand any of it.

Lucy then smiled at Lahar warmly before she said, "Thank you, Lahar. This is a wonderful present. Can I take your coat?"

However, before Lahar could reply, Mest spoke up and said, "I'll get it Lucy! That way you can check on the food because Erza is famished."

Erza's mouth fell open because she was not famished; however, Lucy just smiled and went to chill the bottle of wine. Erza did follow Lucy into the kitchen area so that she could ask Lucy what the hell was going on.

Mest and Lahar looked at each other and Mest took Lahar's coat and asked in a lowered tone, "What the hell do you think you are doing with Lucy?"

Lahar's facial expression did not change when he replied, "She invited me to dinner."

Mest looked at his old friend and added, "But you HATE Fairy Tail. You pretty much shunned me when you found out that I was a Fairy Tail Mage. I would have never betrayed you because you were my best friend, but I also had to protect the people I loved."

"Erza," Lahar stated coolly.

"Yes, Erza," Mest said between gritted teeth.

"Ms. Heartfilia explained the situation to me a little. I harbor no ill feelings towards you. I too miss your friendship," Lahar said in a monotone voice as he kept a blank facial expression.

Mest just sighed before he ran his hand down his face and chuckled, "You haven't changed at all." Then he just shook his head and said, "You still didn't answer my question about Lucy. You have girls throwing themselves at you all the time because of your station. Lucy's not like that and wouldn't do that, so why are you showing interest in her when you could have so many other girls? Plus if you hurt her in anyway then Fairy Tail won't stop until they've kicked the shit out of you."

"You care for her?" Lahar asked with an arch to his distinguished brow.

"She's like a sister and I don't want to see her get hurt again," Mest whispered out.

Lahar replied honestly, "She was agreeable to speak with, unlike the rest of your barbaric guild."

Mest rolled his eyes and asked, "So the fact that she is one of the girls that almost every male Mage wants to bed has nothing to do with it?"

"I'm shocked you think that I would be interested in someone based on their looks alone," Lahar replied in an annoyed tone.

"So you are interested in her?" Mest smirked.

Now it was Lahar's turn to roll his eyes when he answered, "You haven't changed either."

Mest just grinned then punched Lahar on the shoulder, which elicited a sigh from the Captain.

* * *

Erza was watching Lucy as she happily put tongues in the salad bowl. Erza hated salad, it depressed her. Then the scarlet haired made whispered, "Lucy, why did you invite Lahar?"

Lucy didn't look at Erza when she replied, "He asked me to dinner tonight first, but I didn't want to cancel with you guys."

"Why would he ask you out on a date?" Erza asked as she tried to keep her voice down.

Lucy just shrugged which made Erza sigh. Then she asked, "Are you doing this because of Jellal?"

Erza watched when Lucy nearly dropped what she was holding. The blonde had her back to Erza when she replied, "He forgot about me. I have to move on."

"With Lahar?" Erza asked in shock.

"No," Lucy replied quickly, "I just mean that I can't waste my life waiting on a man who wants nothing to do with me. I invited Lahar so he and Mest could talk, plus the night he helped me a month ago—he was pleasant to speak with. That's all."

Erza wasn't happy because it was clear that Lucy was still heartbroken by Jellal's actions. However, Lucy was trying her best every day to not dwell on the past, so the least Erza could do was to help Lucy in whatever way she needed.

* * *

Throughout the dinner, Mest did most of the talking and he continuously tried to get Lucy and Lahar to know each other better. Erza just watched her boyfriend in disbelief at how excited he was that Lahar was here. Erza was not excited about Lahar being here, because it should be Jellal. Jellal and Lucy should already be married by now, in her opinion, because they were perfect for each other.

When dinner was over Mest offered himself and Erza to take the dishes, because Erza was ready to cut into the cake. Lucy lost the argument to the two S-Class Mages as they quickly took the dirty dishes away.

She didn't know what to say to Lahar and thankfully he spoke up first and said, "Your dinner was delicious."

Lucy smiled warmly at him and replied, "Thank you, I'm glad you came."

Lahar couldn't help but smile back at her and added, "As am I. Actually there was something else I wanted to ask you tonight."

Then before Lucy could ask what, Mest came back in and said, "Hey! Let's play a game! Lucy do you have any?"

Erza was already taking a huge bite out of the cake that she had brought, because she needed to relieve her stress. Lucy was shocked by the sudden change in things when she replied, "Well Natsu and Gray destroyed most of the games I did have and I only have one left."

"That's ok! We will play it!" Mest grinned.

Lahar and Erza both looked at Mest because they both knew that Mest was just trying to get Lahar and Lucy to spend more time with each other.

However Lucy said nervously, "I don't know if we should, because it was a gift from Cana..."

Mest just waved off her concern before he popped open the bottle of wine that Lahar and brought and said, "It'll be fine. We will drink in Cana's honor."

Lucy looked to Erza for help, but the scarlet haired woman just said, "Let's give it a try."

Then Lucy sighed before she went to go retrieve the long slender box from her closet. She looked at them and said, "Well...it's called Cards Against Humanity."

Mest recognized the name, but Erza and Lahar did not. Then Mest laughed, "This will be the perfect game to play."

"I don't know…" Lucy murmured out, "It's pretty offensive…"

"Nah! It's perfect!" Mest said excitedly as he grabbed the box from Lucy and immediately started dealing the cards an explaining the rules.

Lucy grimaced when Lahar and Erza picked up their cards. Lahar's eyes widened in shock and Erza's face turned redder than her hair. "See this was a bad idea!" Lucy called out.

"N-no, i-it's fine," Erza stammered out as she reached for the first Read Card, "I'll go first."

Lucy looked at her cards and felt super awkward as she sat down next to Lahar. He must think Fairy Tail lived up to their insane reputation. Whereas, Mest couldn't have been more amused by the turn of events.

Erza cleared her throat as she tried to read, "What is my boyfriend hiding from me?"

The red head closed her eyes just as Mest slammed a card down. Lucy looked over at Lahar who looked very uncomfortable and she felt terrible. She'd have to pull him aside later and tell him that she didn't normally play games like this. Leave it to Cana to turn a normal dinner party into something extremely sexual and uncomfortable.

Once Lucy and Lahar put down their cards, Erza opened her eyes to read the three that everyone had played. Her face turned red from embarrassment when she read, "My boyfriend is hiding a big black dick from me."

Mest started cracking up and Erza shot him an angry look. Any normal man would have been afraid of Erza, but it just amused Mest more. Then Erza regained her composure before she read the second card, "My boyfriend is hiding a collection of shrunken heads."

Mest once again thought it was the funniest game ever and then Erza said, "This game is terrible. No wonder Cana likes it."

Lucy just sighed and nodded as Erza read the final card, "My boyfriend is hiding erotic cakes from me."

Mest didn't laugh at that one when Erza said, "I like this one. Whose is it?"

Lucy's eyes widened when Lahar begrudgingly raised his hand. Erza gave him an approving nod and then Mest yelled, "Damnit Lahar! How do you always start winning games right away?! I thought I could beat you this time."

Lahar adjusted his glasses before he replied, "It was the luck of the draw, plus observation skills."

Lucy giggled at his answer whereas Mest just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then Lucy turned to Mest and asked, "So you are hiding a big black dick from Erza then?"

Erza choked on her cake and Mest started laughing and replied before he reached out for the next read card, "I thought that card would get her flustered."

* * *

Lucy was surprised at how long the game seemed to go. Erza had already cut into the next cake and Lucy and Lahar were actually tied. Mest was impressed that Lucy was just as much as a quick wit as Lahar. However, it was Lucy's turn to read the final card when she read, "When comforting a friend, what is never a good idea?"

She closed her eyes and waited for everyone to place down their answers. When she opened them she squirmed in her seat a little, but the night had turned out to be more enjoyable than she thought. Maybe Lahar wasn't such a stick in the mud.

Lucy read the first card, "Getting a colonoscopy."

Erza nodded her head in agreement and Lucy just sighed because the card had frosting all over it, so it was easy to see who it belonged to. Then she read the second card in shock, "Finger yourself."

Mest started laughing and Lucy just shook her head before she read the last one, "Watch tentacle porn."

Lucy couldn't hold back her own laughter at the mental image and then held that one up to which Lahar raised his hand. Lucy's mouth fell open and Mest yelled, "GODDAMIT LAHAR!"

"Congratulations on winning," Lucy said in amusement towards Lahar.

"Forgive me if I don't brag about this at work tomorrow," Lahar said flatly.

"One of these days I will find a game that you will lose at," Mest pointed at Lahar before he turned to Erza and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

Erza had just finished off the last piece of cake before she nodded her head said, "Thank you for having us over for dinner Lucy."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun," Mest called back over his shoulder as he grabbed his and Erza's coats.

"Of course! We will have to do it again soon," Lucy smiled towards her friends.

Erza nodded in agreement before she bid her best friend farewell and Mest nodded towards Lahar before the couple left. Lucy looked over at Lahar and said, "Thank you for coming and I'm sorry if we kept you too late."

"It was quite all right. It was an odd evening, but your cooking was wonderful," Lahar admitted as he stood up to leave.

"Earlier you said that there was something else you wanted to ask me," Lucy reminded him kindly.

Lahar grabbed his coat and pulled out an invitation and handed it to Lucy and said, "Next week there will be a Gala in Crocus for the Magic Council and high members of society and I was wondering if you would accompany me."

Lucy felt like her heart had gotten stuck in her throat. She looked down at the invitation and whispered out, "Like a date?"

"Yes," Lahar admitted in a lowered tone.

The first thing that flashed in Lucy's mind was Jellal's face and she nearly started crying on the spot. She missed him so much, but he was never coming back. Lucy put on a fake smile that she learned from when she lived with her father and warmly replied, "I would love to be your date, Captain Lahar."

"Just Lahar is fine," he said in a kind tone before he added, "I shall have a carriage pick you up."

Lucy's eyes widened when Lahar grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it before he said, "Thank you for the enchanting evening, Lucy Heartfilia."

Then he left a dumbfounded Lucy standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Jellal could feel Cobra's eyes drilling into the back of his skull. Ever since Lucy had been attacked, the children kidnappings had quieted down but Jellal and his comrades were not convinced that the perpetrator behind the disappearances was finished with his work. They had gotten no useful information out of the captives because they didn't even technically know who their "Boss" was, even though Cobra said that they had tried to intimidate Lucy with the unknown man. Either way, Jellal was on edge.

"You really piss me off, ya know that?!" Cobra finally snapped at him.

"Enlighten me," Jellal grumbled.

"Because you have a girl who loves you and you are acting like a little Bitch about it. I've seen Bit Tits plenty of times and what the hell you are doing with this keeping away from her to protect her is just fucking stupid. That girl is always getting into some sort of trouble so don't you think the SMART thing to do would be to make sure that you are there for her?" Cobra snapped at him before he added, "I mean for fucks sake. You mind fuck her enough in your sleep."

Jellal turned around and said, "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

The Poison Dragon Slayer snorted before he said, "I understand just fine. If you think she's just going to get over you, then you are even stupider than I originally thought. I saw her mind too and she loves you and you broke her goddamn heart."

"What the hell do you even care?" Jellal snapped back.

"Because I see a lot of people's minds. Most people in this shitty world are complete assholes who deserve every bad thing in the world to happen to them—including myself," Cobra admitted in a blunt tone, "That Fairy is not one of them. She is actually good."

Then before Jellal could say anything else, Cobra said, "Thank god you're back. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Jellal turned to see Meredy and Macbeth come out from behind the trees and Meredy said, "Jellal we need to speak with you it's important."

"What is it?" the blue haired man asked.

"There is an important Gala for uptight assholes in a few days," Macbeth yawned before he drifted off to sleep for a moment.

Meredy looked exasperated before she added, "We saw a shady looking man who said that the "Boss" was planning something big on that night to send Fiore a message."

Cobra and Jellal looked at the letter Meredy handed them and then Midnight snapped back out of his slumber and said, "And you aren't going to like who's on the guest list."

Jellal felt his hands start to tremble when he read the name; _Lucy Heartfilia_.

Cobra slapped Jellal's back and said, "What did I tell ya? Trouble finds her."

* * *

Lahar had just finished a boring meeting as he walked down the hallway towards his office. It would only be a few more days until he saw Lucy again and he was disappointed in himself. He was on a mission and he shouldn't have let his feelings get in the way. However, Lucy's warm smile kept appearing in his mind more often that he would ever admit to anyone.

But it didn't matter how much he was growing fond of her. All that mattered was that Lucy would lead him to Jellal. Lahar narrowed his eyes as he remembered the events after the Dragon Attack…

_Lahar had just handed Cobra back over to some of the guards when he went to find Doranbolt; however, he froze when he overheard Doranbolt talking to Jellal about wiping the Magic Council's memories of the event._

_Then he heard Doranbolt say, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you again Jellal, but for some reason you keep remembering that you care about Lucy and I can't allow that because I have to protect the woman I love." Then before Jellal could get away Lahar watched as Doranbolt wiped Jellal's memory of saving Lucy._

Lahar had remained hidden from his comrade, because he knew that someday that memory would lead him to Jellal so that he could lock him away for good. Now with children disappearing, Lahar knew that he needed to find Jellal and the only clue and hope he had was that Jellal would come straight to him because of Lucy.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy opened her door to see a delivery man holding a giant white box with a shimmering blue bow on it.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" the delivery man asked as he held up the clipboard, "You have a delivery from Captain Lahar."

Lucy's mouth went slack as she signed her name and received the present. She thanked the delivery man and then closed the door behind her. Tonight was her date with Lahar and she was a mixture of nervous and sad. She didn't have romantic feelings towards Lahar in anyway; however, she did enjoy his company. He was intelligent and calm which was a nice change of pace compared to her rambunctious team. Yet deep down in her heart she felt like in some way that she was being unfaithful to Jellal. She knew that feeling that way was ridiculous, because he was the one that clearly ended things, but she had fallen for him hard and would never forget her time with him.

Lucy's sad trance was broken when Erza tapped on the door and came in, because she was coming over to help Cancer with helping Lucy get ready. Erza's eyes widened and asked, "What's that?"

Lucy saw that Erza was looking at the box before she replied, "A present from Lahar, but I haven't opened it yet."

Erza looked concerned because she didn't like any of this. There was something about Lahar that irked her. She knew Mest thought he was great, but Lahar had never once shown interest in Lucy until she was attacked. Nor did he care for Fairy Tail. It just didn't sit right with her.

"Do you want me to open it?" Erza asked sternly because Lucy was just staring at the box still.

Lucy blinked in surprise before she replied, "No, it's fine! Sorry, I was just thinking."

Erza knew what, or rather who, Lucy was probably thinking about. Then the red head said, "Lucy, you don't have to go tonight if you don't want to."

"Erza, it's fine. It's really not a big deal," Lucy sighed as she began to unwrap the large bow.

The girls' eyes both widened when Lucy pulled out the dark blue glittery ball gown with elegant matching gloves. Lucy grabbed the note that was inside the box and it had the most beautiful penmanship she had ever seen:

_Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Please do not think I doubt your sense of fashion. On the contrary, your tastes would probably far exceed my expectations. However, I saw this and thought of you and your spirits._

_I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Lahar_

Lucy took a deep breath and she handed the note to Erza. The redhead read over the letter as Cancer came out to start on her hair and makeup. Erza didn't know what to say. She didn't want to keep pushing Lucy towards Jellal if he really did want nothing to do with her; however, Erza didn't believe that for a second. Something was up, she just didn't know what.

* * *

After an hour, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at Cancer's work. Erza nodded her head in approval as Lucy did a slight turn to watch the ball gown shimmer.

"You look stunning, Ebi," Cancer stated proudly.

Lucy loved how Cancer grew her hair out slightly and put it in soft ringlets that flowed. He had a tiny star broach that he had clasped into her hair on the right side to hold it up partially. She felt like a princess.

Erza almost started crying, much to Lucy's amusement, because Erza thought Lucy looked so beautiful. The red head dried her eyes and stated, "Well, I hope you have an enjoyable evening."

"Thanks Erza," Lucy whispered back with a faint smile just as Cancer disappeared back into the Celestial Realm.

A few moments later, the girls saw the carriage that Lahar had for Lucy pull up. Lucy felt a wave of anxiety hit her, but she grabbed her clutch bag and then Erza helped her fasten her keys on her leg under her dress.

The two went outside and just as Lucy climbed into the carriage, she turned to Erza and said, "I'll call you tonight on my communication lacrima the moment I get to my room at the inn."

Erza let out a faint laugh and replied, "You better. I hope you have a good time."

Lucy gave her friend a pained smile before the carriage took off. Erza watched as the carriage disappeared down the streets of Magnolia then frowned when a deep rumble of thunder echoed across the sky. She looked up and saw that it could rain soon so she decided that she better go get Mest. Her body felt on edge like something was wrong. Lahar and Lucy bothered her and she felt like it was more than the fact that Lucy was heartbroken over Jellal. However, Jellal was still her top priority and even though she and Mest had cooled down on their hunt for him over the past week—something in Erza's heart told her that she needed to find him fast.

* * *

Jellal and his team approached Crocus. They could see all the guests arriving at the Gala and it was a larger affair than they had first realized. Meredy had agreed that they should hang back except for Cobra and Jellal. If Cobra could get close enough, but remain out of sight then maybe they finally had a chance at finding out who was kidnapping all of the children.

Jellal was put out. He did not mind that the others were hanging back; however, Sorano had once again made a pass at him and when he rejected her again she immediately began to make his life as miserable as possible. She rarely stopped complaining and almost put them in danger a few times on the way. Meredy had kept the girl in check, but even Meredy's patience was even running thin.

On the other hand, Jellal was not relieved to go with just Erik because the man had repeatedly berated him over his treatment towards Lucy. Jellal still didn't fully understand why Erik was so invested in his and Lucy's relationship and any time he asked him, Erik only replied that his mind needed some goddamn peace and quiet.

However, nothing seemed to put Jellal on edge more tonight than the idea of seeing Lucy again. He missed her so much and when he had found out that Lahar had invited Lucy as his guest, it nearly crushed him. Yet he knew it was his own fault. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and beg Lucy's forgiveness, but now all he could think was that maybe it was too late. Maybe she really had moved on and it wasn't with him.

* * *

Lucy had finally made it to Crocus. She could see thousands of lit lacrimas that gave the area an almost romantic glow and saw several carriages arriving and dropping off high members of society. There were several she did not recognize, which did not surprise her given that she had been out of high society for some time; however, there were still quite a few that she did recognize and she hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone who would bombard her with questions about her and her Father.

When her carriage stopped, the footman opened the door and just as she stood up a torrential downpour of rain came falling from the sky. She let out a heavy sigh because it was as though the sky could feel her pain. She almost wished she had listened to Erza and not come at all. She was miserable and it would be hard to hide that she wasn't, even though she didn't want to be—for some reason she just couldn't get Jellal out of her head tonight.

Lucy closed her eyes and was about to step out of the carriage in the rain when an umbrella appeared over the edge. She peaked out of the door and saw Lahar waiting for her. He looked completely different than usual. Although his hair was still in a similar fashion, he wore a dark tuxedo with white gloves and a deep blue tie that matched Lucy's ball gown perfectly.

He smiled politely at her as he reached out his hand and said, "You were correct; we do always seem to meet in the rain."

Lucy's depression lessened as she smiled back and took his hand before she replied, "Indeed, I often find myself to be correct."

Her eyes widened when Lahar actually chuckled as he escorted her towards the building. She could hear people whispering about them and she tried to ignore the comments and she noticed that Lahar didn't even seem to acknowledge anyone else when he said, "By the way, the dress looks rather lovely on you."

Lucy blushed because she realized that she hadn't thanked him yet for the present so she quickly said, "Thank you very much for it. You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense," Lahar replied in a brisk tone, "Now that I see it on you, I would have paid even more for it."

"You're very kind," Lucy said politely.

"I don't know if anyone has ever called me kind before," Lahar stated.

Lucy nodded before she teased, "It might be difficult if you are always arresting everyone."

Once again Lahar chuckled at Lucy's wit and he handed his umbrella to one of the doormen. Lucy's eyes widened when they entered the elegant room with tall marble pillars and the largest clear chandelier she had ever seen. Soft violin music was playing and several people were already performing the waltz.

Then Lahar said, "I saw Princess Hisui yesterday and unfortunately she could not attend tonight, because she was rather excited about seeing you this evening."

Lucy replied as Lahar handed her a glass of champagne, "That's too bad, it would have been nice to see her again."

Lucy and Lahar chatted politely in-between several people coming up to speak with him. It almost reminded her of when her Father used to drag her to events and he talked shop with all the other men. She was bored to tears as she guzzled down her first glass of champagne.

* * *

Jellal and Erik had made their way inside of the Gala. They were up on the second floor that was supposedly roped off for maintenance; however, Jellal couldn't seem to find any work being done. Lucy hadn't made it there yet and unfortunately he recognized several people there from when he used to sit on the Magic Council.

Then he turned to Erik and asked, "Do you hear anything yet?"

"Other than a bunch of old fat guys looking to cheat on their wives tonight? Nothing," Cobra grumbled.

Jellal just nodded and then he froze. His eyes widened when he saw Lucy walk through the door with Lahar. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her gown and Jellal could feel Erik's gaze look at him before he too looked at Lucy.

Then Erik cleared his throat and said, "Well damn, if you weren't into her so much then I'd definitely try to go for her."

Jellal ignored the comment but then in his peripherals he saw Erik tense up. "What is it?" Jellal demanded know.

He watched as Erik's eyes narrowed towards Lahar and Lucy before he replied, "It's not about the kids. It's about that motherfucker."

Jellal looked back at Lahar before Erik growled, "He's using her because of you."

"What do you mean because of me?" Jellal asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"He knows Doranbolt altered your memory after the Dragon attack because he was fucking there and hiding. He knows you like Lucy and thinks she will lead you to him," Erik spat out.

Jellal could feel his body shaking in anger before Erik added, "That's not all."

Jellal couldn't ask what, because he knew Erik was going to tell him anyways, "Even though Captain Fucktard wants you, he is liking Lucy and you probably wouldn't like the things he is picturing on doing to her tonight or rather wanting to do to her—he isn't going to rape her or anything though."

Jellal could feel his jaw clenched. He wanted to intervene, but he didn't know if he had a right to. What if Lucy liked Lahar too?

"She doesn't," Erik smirked because he could hear Jellal's thoughts as clear as a bell, "She's waiting for you."

Jellal looked at him then Erik grinned, "Remember when you first had us join your shitty ass team? I could barely read anything off of you. The other day when I said I wanted some damn peace and quiet is because ever since you went on this perpetual quest to be an asshole and a martyr for no fucking reason, I've barely gotten a good night's sleep. You will speak to her tonight, you will stop being an asshole, or otherwise I will kidnap her myself and force you to talk to her."

Jellal couldn't help but smile faintly before he replied, "I won't let her go home with him."

"Bout damn fucking time," Erik grumbled.

Erik and Jellal watched as Lahar led Lucy toward the dance floor and before Erik could goad Jellal into stealing her way, his face grew serious and he said, "Holy fuck, we need to get everyone out of here right now."

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" Lahar turned to ask Lucy.

Lucy gave her second champagne glass to one of the wait staff before she replied, "Sure, that sounds lovely."

She took Lahar's hand as he led her to the floor and then just as the music started playing a woman started screaming. Then before Lucy could react she heard a loud boom and Lahar tried to push her out of the way as debris from the ceiling began to fall down around them and the chandelier came crashing to the ground. Lucy couldn't hear anything over all of the explosions even though she could see Lahar saying something to her; however, they were separated in the crowd from everyone trying to get outside because everyone was in a panicked frenzy.

Then Lucy felt like her legs wouldn't even move as the ground began to shake violently and the marble floor that was now covered in glass and injured bodies began to crack. Her hearing finally came back just before she heard Lahar yell, "LUCY! TAKE MY HAND!"

She finally found him in the crowd again and just as she was about to reach towards him, the floor gave out from under her and everyone near and she watched as Lahar's eyes widened in horror as she fell out of his grasp and heard him scream her name again. She could hear people screaming around her and she felt tears run down her face as she readied her body to feel incredible pain and possible death.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a familiar surge of powerful magic before she felt two strong arms grab her. Her eyes opened in shock and saw Jellal's face next to hers. He used his meteor magic to get them safely away from the destruction just as she started crying. Then she heard his pained voice whisper to her, "I told you that I'd always catch you when you fall."


	11. Chapter 11

"LUCY!" Lahar screamed out in anger as he watched the man he had been hunting for finally appear before he disappeared with his date.

Lahar tried to stay calm as he jumped back away from the pit that was starting to engulf the guests. The room was utter chaos, people screaming and pushing each other out of the way. Suddenly he heard another explosion and saw a giant crack start to make its way up the wall. If everyone didn't evacuate quickly then the entire building would collapse on them.

"EVERYONE!" a loud voice called out from the balcony, "STAY CALM AND EXIT IMMEDIATLEY!"

Lahar looked up at the voice and began to shake in anger…Cobra. He knew he had been right. The people behind these crimes must be Crime Sorcière.

"Everyone, please exit this way!" he heard a feminine voice call out as people began to exit the building at a quick pace.

Lahar caught a glimpse of the woman and saw that it was Meredy before he heard her say, "Sawyer, start getting people out of that pit while Richard lifts the pit back up with his magic! Macbeth, show them something happier if you can so people will stop pushing each other and panicking!"

Everywhere Crime Sorcière members were helping the victims of the Gala, but Lahar had one person he had to find—Jellal. How dare he take Lucy.

Lahar started to dash towards where Cobra was and yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Cobra just rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't have time for this."

Lahar was about to cast Justsu Shiki to stop Cobra; however, the Poison Dragon slayer gave him a smile and said, "If you ever want to see that cute little blonde again, then I wouldn't do that."

"Lucy," Lahar murmured and stopped the spell.

"It's not like you'd listen to me anyways, but we are not the ones who caused this mess," Cobra sneered as he got ready to leave, "You are barking up the wrong tree because we are not the people you are looking for."

"Lies!" Lahar barked at him, "You lot are nothing but common criminals!"

Cobra harrumphed at the comment before he said, "We have been hunting the people who did this, because in case you forgot our past lives—we were once kidnapped as kids too then treated like outcasts in society. So fuck off and do your job. Also, don't think I didn't hear what you wanted to do with the little blonde Fairy—I don't think her guild would like you so much if they knew what kind of freaky shit you were really into."

"Halt!" Lahar yelled just as Cobra jumped out of a nearby window. However, he was too late—Cobra and the other members were long gone.

Lahar turned around and the building was still in complete disarray, most the people were now getting out safely, but the building could still go at any minute. He began to head towards the large group to finish the evacuation when he heard someone yell at him, "GET DOWN!"

Lahar felt something smash into the back of his head, before he tasted a metallic flavor in his mouth, and everything went dark.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes again to see that Jellal was still clutching onto her. They were moving so fast that the rain evaporated around them and the country side was an entire blur. She had no idea what to say or how to feel. Here he was. The man that broke her heart and disappeared for over two months without even saying goodbye—now here he was just showing up and rescuing her. It made her angry.

* * *

She didn't know how long they had travelled before Jellal brought them to the entrance of a cave in a mountainous valley and gently put her down. There were dangerous cliffs everywhere that unless you were flying or climbing then you would have no way of finding this place.

"Lucy," Jellal said in a soft voice, "Please follow me, you are getting soaked."

She hadn't even realized that she just stood there in a trance in the open mountain air as the rain poured down on her. She wanted to cry and scream and slap him in his perfectly beautiful face. Instead she clenched her fists together and said, "Take me home, now." She knew her team would be worried, plus—she had been with Lahar and he probably had no idea where she was or even if she were alive.

"Can I at least get you some dry clothes first?" Jellal pleaded with her.

She dared not look at him, because if she did she knew she'd lose it. Instead she just nodded her head slightly and turned around to follow him. Her eyes darted around quickly as to try and figure out her surroundings. The further they went into the cave, a new lacrima light lit up and the one behind them went out. Eventually they reached a dead end and when Jellal placed his hands on the wall, the entire entrance that was hidden before lit up. She watched as he wove an intricate spell before a small door emerged and opened for them. He stood to the side and motioned for her to enter.

She picked up her soaking wet dress that now felt like it weighed a hundred pounds heavier than it did before and entered. She let out a small gasp when she walked into a lovely apartment. The floors were a slate gray that was a shade darker than the smoothed out cave walls. It wasn't large by any means because off to her right was a little kitchen area and a living room in front of her that had a large window that overlooked the desolate mountain range. It was breathtakingly beautiful because the thunderstorm was tumultuous yet there was no sound at all inside the apartment.

Lucy's body began to shake from the cold and she heard Jellal seal the door behind them before he said, "Let me show you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up."

However, Lucy didn't move when she asked in a cracked and lowered voice, "Is this where you have been hiding?"

Jellal froze before he turned around and faced her. His blues eyes seemed to penetrate her skin down to her shivering bones before he replied "No. This is my home, that only Meredy knows about and now you, and nobody besides me can enter it because of the spell. I have been hunting the people who have been kidnapping the children with the rest of Crime Sorcière."

"Two months," Lucy whispered, "You disappeared for over two months without a fucking word."

"Lucy, I…" Jellal tried to say in a sad tone.

"DID I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Lucy snapped, "YOU DISAPPEARED AND SAID NOTHING! COBRA SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ME! IS THAT TRUE?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU THAT MADE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE!?"

Then the tears she had been trying to hold back sprung forward and she found herself hyperventilating. She hated this, she hated feeling weak. "You broke my heart," she sobbed.

Suddenly she felt his head resting against her knees. She looked down to see him kneeling before her in a defeated posture before she heard his voice crack, "Lucy, I was an idiot. I never wanted to let you go, but I was terrified that you would be dragged into the mess that is my life. I am being blamed for the children's kidnappings and I didn't want you to lose your freedom because of me."

"It was my choice," Lucy whispered, "You just left!"

"I'm sorry," Jellal whispered, still on his knees, "I am so fucking sorry. I am so in love with you and I have been miserable without you. Then when I saw you with Lahar in the spa village and again tonight at the Gala, I thought I didn't stand a chance."

All Lucy could do was cry as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "You saw me in the spa village and didn't come to me?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jellal replied honestly, "I thought you would be better off with someone like Lahar then someone like me."

Lucy didn't even know what to say or think as she continued to sob. She felt Jellal finally stand up before he whispered, "Please let me dry your tears and get you some warm clothes."

She couldn't move. Her emotions were all over the place then she smelled him. The scent she had been desperately missing. His warm sandalwood scent that sent calming tendrils throughout her body. Her bloodshot eyes looked at his worried and also bloodshot blue ones before she leaned closer to him and pressed her soft lips to his. Her heart stopped for a second when she felt his shocked response before he grabbed her jaw and kissed her back a thousand fold.

She had missed him. Missed everything about him. His touch, his smile, his voice, his laugh…she hadn't felt whole since he left. Now kissing him again, it brought back all of those memories of being happy once—even if it had been a short romance.

"Jellal," Lucy whimpered when they broke for a breath of air, but he didn't stop. His kisses trailed down her jawline and onto her neck.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry," Jellal whispered between kisses, "I swear to never disappear on you ever again. I give you my word."

Lucy couldn't stop crying though. She was so happy—yet so scared. Those words were all she had been wanting to hear for months.

He stopped kissing her for a second and used his thumbs to brush away the tears on her cheeks before he pleaded, "What can I do to show you how deeply sorry I am?"

She thought about all the memories they had of him visiting her where they talked for hours, ate together, watched one of her favorite childhood movies, then she thought about the last day she saw him in the guild. Her eyes began to water up again when she replied, "I'm just afraid that this is a nightmare and I will wake up and you will be gone again."

"I swear I won't be," Jellal whispered, "This isn't a nightmare. The nightmare has been living without you for the past two months and it's over now."

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck before she placed her lips to his again. She couldn't help the elicit moan that escaped between her lips when his strong hands pulled her closer into his embrace. She could feel his hands carefully brush against the skin on her bare back as his kisses began to trail against her soft flesh. She knew there were so many things that they still needed to discuss about their future and how much pain he had put her through, but right now…in this moment…she just wanted him.

His lips met hers again with a fervor that made her succumb to him in an instance—and yet…he was still holding back.

"Jellal," Lucy pulled away from his gripping kiss, "Please, I need you."

His eyes shone in understanding before they saddened and he replied as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Lucy, I'd love that more than anything, but I don't want you to feel pressured. We can take our time."

She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips once more before she pleaded, "I need you…now." In that moment she decided she wouldn't sit around and wait for what she wanted, she was going to take it. She reached her hands down to the clasp on his cloak and removed it. When the garment fell to the floor, her nimble fingers quickly started to make work of removing his outer coat. She wanted to growl at how many layers she was going to have to rip through before she could once again gaze on his delicious, bare chest. She quickly undid his coat before she reached up and nibbled on the bottom of his ear—giving it a slight tug with her teeth before she moaned, "You don't have to be gentle with me tonight. I promise I won't break."

It was in that moment that all of Jellal's defenses melted away. She squeaked when he grabbed the back of her head before his mouth captivated hers once more and his tongue conquered her mouth. She couldn't help but smile when he pulled away and whispered, "Tonight, and every night that follows this once, Lucy Heartfilia, you are mine."

Her knees went weak at the bold statement and she watched in awe at how quickly he began to shed his clothes. She bit her lip as she got a glimpse at that delicious v-line that had only been in her dreams the past few months, but just as she reached out for it—he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. She gave him a quizzical look before he kissed her hand and he replied, "Lucy, I did a shitty thing to you when I left. I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt you and that all I did was try and protect you."

"Jellal," Lucy sighed. She didn't want to talk about how painful the past few months had been for her, she just wanted him. Now.

He gave her a smoldering grin before he replied, "Tonight is not about you pleasing me. Tonight is about me making everything I did up to you. I am going to exhaust you, taste you, and pleasure you relentlessly tonight."

Lucy gulped at his statement before he spun her around and started unzipping her gown. She had to brace her hands on the cold stone wall, because her head was spinning out of nerves and excitement. Continuous moans and gasps escaped her lips as Jellal slowly unzipped her gown. His warm lips sent goosebumps all over her body as he followed the zippers path down her spine.

When he reach the bottom of the zipper, because of the rain soaked gown, the top of it was still clinging to her breasts. She felt him slowly stand back up, with his hands gently riding up both of her sides and his tongue up her spine. Her toes curled painfully from having to wait and be patient. Then his strong hands snaked around in-between the front of her dress and her bare breasts. His warm hands cupping her breasts from behind made her let out a pleasurable sigh as she arched her back into him and laid her head on his shoulder. His mouth began to trail down her jaw bone as he grabbed the top of the dress and pushed it off of her wet body—letting it hit the cold hard floor.

She could barely catch her breath when she felt him smile against her neck and he whispered, "Let me get you out of the rest of those wet clothes."

She bit her lip when he turned her around and marveled at her bare chest. Her perky nipples hardened at the mixture of the cold air, her wet body, and the fact that she was beyond aroused. Her white laced panties were completely soaked and she didn't know if it was from the rain or from herself.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before he kissed her lips once more, "I swear I will do whatever you want me to do to make everything up to you."

Then before she had the chance to respond, Jellal looked at the top of her gloves that she was still wearing and began to pull them down. His gaze captivated her and oh how she had missed those insanely beautiful, blue eyes. The hairs on her arms were on end from the chill in the air and his longing gaze.

He gently kissed her lips before he said, "I need to get those shoes and panties off of you too."

"Oh god," was all Lucy could respond with as Jellal grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his torso.

She pouted a little that he still had pants on, but he just smiled as he gently sat her down on his couch. She watched as he reached over and grabbed a little remote and pushed a button. She had to take a deep breath in when the wall behind Jellal lit up with a little lacrima fireplace. Everything about this man was driving her crazy and he only made it worse when he kneeled down on his shag rug in front of her and spread her legs before his face. His hands felt like magic as he slid them slowly down her bare thighs before he began to trail kisses between them.

Her butt raised off of the couch in response because her womanhood ached for what it needed—him. He smiled up at her between her legs and she knew that image would forever be engrained in her memory before he took his other hand and pushed on the top of her womanhood to lower her ass back down onto his couch. He kissed the inside of her thigh once more before he said, "Patience." Then he quickly undid both of her shoes and tossed them to the side.

She let out a frustrated whimper before she added, "I have been."

She knew she probably shouldn't had said it like that, but then Jellal's eyes changed into a hungry look and before she could respond, he pulled her panties to the side and ran his tongue up the slickness of her womanhood. "Oh god, Jellal," Lucy moaned out as her body began to arch from his devilish tongue. Tendrils of heat began to build in her core and her mind could barely focus as his mouth gently sucked on her clit.

Lucy whimpered a little when Jellal pulled away for a second; however, her sadness vanished fast when he growled out, "These need to go too." He quickly removed her lacey panties and tossed them over by her shoes before he pivoted her body on his couch to where she was now laying on her back.

Her breasts were heaving up and down when he got between her legs on his couch with her and he slowly raised one of her legs up onto his shoulder and stated, "You have the most gorgeous body and pussy." Then he slowly slid in one of his digits and watched as she squirmed under his touch.

"Do you like that?" he whispered to her as his other hand clasped onto one of her breasts and pinched her already hard nipple.

"Yes," Lucy whispered back.

He groaned a little before he added, "You are so fucking tight."

"Well," Lucy laughed as Jellal lowered his head between her legs as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her, "You're kind of my first."

With that comment, everything came to a halt. She looked down at him with a pleading look of 'why stop now?!' But his eyes looked at her in amazement when he asked, "You're a virgin?"

Lucy just nodded her head and tried to grind her hips a little so that his finger would continue to satisfy her desire. She could tell he was troubled by something so she pleaded, "Jellal, look at me."

His gaze met her once more before she added, "I want this. I want you. I told you months ago that I would make sure to do a lot of firsts with you."

With that comment, Jellal's heart swelled with pride and he leaned up to capture her lips with his once more to reassure her that this is what he wanted too. The truth is, he never wanted this night to end. He had her back—finally.

Lucy's eyes were hooded with lust when Jellal pulled away from the kiss to reclaim his spot between her thighs. The sight of his blue hair between her legs sat her whole mind ablaze. Her entire body went weak willed when his tongue rasped up the inside of her feminine lips and his digit began to tease her insides once more. She didn't know which part felt better, his finger slowly and firmly stroking her wet folds or his tongue teasing and tickling her clit. She could feel a tension building deep within her and every time her hips wiggled to deepen the feeling of Jellal's touch, she saw a smile touch his face. The man was just so damn good. It was like they were animals that couldn't control their urges, they had been denied of each other's presence for far too long.

Her hips bucked in delight when Jellal slowly slid another finger inside of her and her moans became breathier as he suckled her juices. She knew she was getting close because she wanted to scream at the pressure that was building inside of her. He was driving her crazy. Then he hit it, that sweet spot she had been waiting for spread ecstasy throughout her body. She faintly heard Jellal moan as he greedily lapped up her orgasm.

After several seconds, all she could do was lay there in bliss as the man she loved slowly removed his fingers from her. "Jellal…that was…"was all she could say.

He leaned up and gently kissed her lips and she didn't care that she could taste herself on him when he replied, "Oh, we aren't stopping there."


	12. Chapter 12

"Lucy!" Lahar screamed as his eyes popped open to reveal an overly white ceiling with bright lacrima shining down on him.

"Woah! Easy there, buddy," Lahar heard the voice of his old partner before he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders.

"But Lucy," Lahar tried to gasp out before he felt the room spin as his head pounded like a thousand Vulcans were beating on him. He realized that he was in a bed with a heavy blanket over him and attached to several machines that were checking his pulse and vitals.

Lahar's gaze finally met Mest's worried ones. The Captain of the Rune Knights reached over on the tray table next to him to put his glasses on and then he saw his reflection in a mirror…he was almost completely covered in bandages on his head and had bruises all over his face.

"Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail are helping dig through the rubble," Mest stated in sorrow, "We haven't found Lucy yet. You're lucky we found you. However, it appears almost everyone else was safely removed from the rubble before the other guilds showed up to help."

The young Captain looked at his old friend and spat out, "You won't find her. That monster took her."

"Monster?" Mest asked as his defenses rose.

If Lahar could have, he would have left the room immediately the moment Erza Scarlet walked in. He had no idea what his friend saw in the woman. Sure she was lovely by conventional standards, but she was too brash, too loud, and too abrasive. She was everything Fairy Tail represented; annoying and pains in the ass.

Then Mest looked at his lover and asked, "Can you call Master Makarov? Lucy's not in the rubble a monster took her!"

"A monster?" Erza asked in shock and Lahar could see genuine worry for her friend.

Lahar tried to set up in his bed a little to regain some form of dignity before he snapped out, "Yes, it was Jellal."

He watched as Erza flinched at the name and Mest asked in clarification, "So Jellal took her, not an actual monster?"

Erza felt like she could barely breathe when Lahar looked at her with his piercing purple eyes and stated coldly, "He's more or less a monster."

Mest let out a relieved sigh, "Thank the gods she is safe."

"SAFE?" Lahar lost his temper thanks to the wonderful medication that was pumping into his veins, "SHE IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT SAFE! SHE IS WITH THAT MAN! AND I'LL ARREST ANYONE WHO CONSPIRES WITH HIM! INCLUDING ANY MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"Lahar, calm down," Mest sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You shouldn't get so worked up—you are in pretty critical condition. All I was saying was is that Jellal won't hurt Lucy."

"Oh I am very aware of Jellal's feelings for Lucy," Lahar spat out.

Erza blinked in surprise before she whispered, "Did Lucy say something to you?"

"Of course not. I had previously overhead Mest and Jellal discussing it after the Dragon incident. I had my suspicious that Mest would have a guilty conscious and give that infernal man his memories back too. That was always your greatest weakness Mest—you actually cared. This job can't afford you to care. Things are black and white. There are citizens who obey the law and there are citizens that break it. Jellal is a criminal that ruined many people's lives. He deserves an execution," Lahar growled because all of the IV's he was hooked up to were driving him crazy.

Erza was about seconds away from punching the injured man square in the face when Mest reined her anger back in and whispered to her, "He's insulting me out of anger. I'm fine."

Then Mest's eyes widened in shock before Lahar let out a cold laugh and added harshly, "But thank you for clarifying for me that Lucy knows about Jellal having feelings for her. That makes this all the more difficult now that I have to arrest her too. Especially when we arrest her and do a Virginity Test on her."

"WHAT!?" Erza barked out as she requipped a sword, "You won't lay a finger on Lucy!"

Mest held up his arms for the both of them to cease fire before he stated, "Lahar, Lucy is innocent of all of this. Jellal is a good guy—please let me explain."

Erza was still shaking in fury for both of her friends. Jellal was indeed innocent of a lot of things and in no way was she going to let Lucy get arrested and have some men perform a barbaric examine on her just to find out if she had slept with Jellal or not.

Then Lahar stated flatly to his former friend, "I don't need or want to hear anything you have to say."

"You can't arrest Lucy! She did nothing wrong and if she gets arrested, her contracts will be broken!" Erza yelled back at the stubborn and injured man.

"Erza," Mest stated in a commanding tone, "Please leave the room so Lahar and I can have a little chat."

"Absolutely not," Erza argued, "Lucy is my best friend and I won't let him ruin her life because he is too much of an ass to listen!"

Mest looked over at his girlfriend and stated firmly, "Fine, but please remember—I only promised to not do this to anyone in Fairy Tail and Lahar does not want to listen to reason and he is going to hurt Fairy Tail and Jellal if we allow him to continue on this destructive path."

Erza's eyes widened in realization as Lahar began to scream, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"They won't hear you," Mest whispered to his old friend, "They are all too busy helping the injured to be worried about someone who was checked as stable. I'm sorry."

Then before Lahar could press the button to buzz the nurse, his memories of Jellal loving and taking Lucy began to fade from his memory.

* * *

"Follow me," Jellal beckoned her as he helped her up off of his couch.

Lucy was slightly shaking from the orgasm, plus her body had not full warmed up from the rain that now seemed to seep into her bones. She had no idea where he was leading her and she really didn't care as she took in his small, inside a freaking mountain, home.

After they entered another room, that was smaller than his living room, dim lacrima lights lit the room to reveal that it was his bedroom. It was simple, since he was a man on the run; however, it was somewhat unreal. The smoothed out cave walls extended further and Lucy saw large black curtains covering what appeared to be a window just like in his room, because she could see the flickers of lightning from behind it. His bed was probably a queen size that had blue and gray covers on it—very Jellal.

He then squeezed her hand and stated in a low voice, "Let's take a shower together."

Her heart began to flutter as she followed him into the bathroom that was attached. It wasn't large by any means. However, what caught her eye first was the view of the storm raging on outside. There appeared to be some barrier between them and the outside elements, but it wasn't glass, that showed the full range of the mountain. The storm was absolutely terrifying and she had no idea that one this bad was even supposed to hit Fiore. She hoped that all of those people escaped the Gala in time.

Jellal noticed the frown on her face and asked, "Are you ok? We don't have to shower together."

She smiled at the handsome, and strong, mage before she shook her head and admitted, "It's not that—I just hope everyone made it out safely."

"Like Lahar?" Jellal asked with a pang in his own chest.

Lucy wasn't sure what kind of tone he just had before she admitted, "Not just Lahar, but everyone."

Jellal nodded in understanding before he stated, "I'm sure Meredy will report in soon."

Lucy smiled faintly at him before she replied, "Thank you for understanding—and by the way, Lahar is just a friend."

Jellal smiled back and nodded his head before he went to turn the shower on and warm it up for them.

Lucy took the time to admire the simple, yet not so simple room she was in. There was no bath, and she wasn't surprised since he probably never thought about bringing a woman here to sleep with. But the shower that was there was absolutely divine as Jellal reached in to turn the shower head on and the water trickled down straight from above. There were no glass walls, curtain, or anything. Just a little bit of a stone ledge to keep the water from running all over the floor. The countertop was also carved out of the mountain with a smoothed out basin-like bowl with a simple stainless steel faucet. She loved it.

However, she was standing there in the bathroom completely naked when she asked, "How do people not see the light on if they are travelling?"

Jellal smiled and replied, "Like I would let any man see you naked besides me."

She giggled at his response before he added, "We can see the mountain; however, the barrier between us and the outside is a magical lacrima barrier that helps disguise the mountain."

She arched her brows in surprise before she asked for clarification, "So if anyone were outside, all they would see is a mountain landscape?"

"Correct," Jellal replied as he began to remove his own clothing—finally.

Lucy gulped because she was finally going to see him fully naked, but the sudden realization of it made her feel slightly nervous since they were about to shower and not in the heat of things. The man was gorgeous enough with just his shirt off, she wasn't sure her brain was mentally prepared to see him fully naked. So she quickly tried to distract her mind when she asked, "So, um, did you make that yourself."

She felt her cheeks flush red when she saw his pants hit the floor, and his masculine bare ass and hardened member, before he responded, "No, I did not. Meredy and I have helped many people and sometimes they ask if they can pay us in other ways because they are usually left in financial wreck when we have to help them. We usually try to take no money at all but we still need supplies; however, this was one of those unique gifts." Then he nodded his head as he came to stand beside her and placed his strong hand on her back and stated, "That force field was a gift from an elderly scientist that we helped when Ur was with us and you all were trapped."

Lucy smiled faintly at the man because she knew how dear Meredy and Ur were to him before he asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded shyly as he took her hand once more and led her over to the shower. She gasped in delight when the warm water touched her cold skin then felt him press his naked body against her back and whispered in her ear, "You are so breathtakingly beautiful."

She shivered in delight as goosebumps covered her body and she moaned back as his hands traced up her sides and she could feel his hardened excitement press into her back, "You're pretty handsome yourself, Jellal."

He smirked because she practically purred his name as he turned her around to look into her eyes. Lucy felt her heart beat sporadically as the steam filled the room around them and warmed them up before he cupped her face and stated huskily, "I'm so in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"And I, you," she whispered back before their lips touched and ignited their fiery passion from before.

* * *

Lucy had a hundred different things running through her mind as the night progressed; like what was going to happen next, was he going to take her back tomorrow, how were they going to make this work, did anyone see him leave with her at the Gala, was he going to get caught because of her? However, she tried to take a few moments at a time as she finally allowed herself for the first time, since she ran away from home, to live for herself. And as selfish as it might seem to other people, she wanted Jellal tonight. She wanted to feel him touch her, kiss her, make love to her, and hold her. She never wanted the night to end because the moment it would end, reality would come back. He would be a criminal and she would be a member of Fairy Tail.

After their shower, he dried her off so lovingly before she made a pass at him and asked, "Jellal, will you make love to me?"

She saw a deep hunger set in his eyes, and she knew that he was still turned on because he had never lost his boner before he replied, "Absolutely, My Northern Star."

Blush coated her face at the intimate nickname since they both used heavenly-like magic before she asked, "Why am I your Northern Star?"

"Because, no matter how lost I seem—I'm home when I'm with you and I'll always find my way back to you until you say the words that you never want to see me again," Jellal admitted as he led her back into his bedroom and gently laid her on her back so that she was staring up into his deep blue eyes.

She was absolutely done after that comment, but somehow managed to breathe out, "I'll never reject you." Jellal was the quintessential bad boy; wanted for crimes he didn't commit, mysterious, yet a tragic lovesick fool for her and only her and she loved it.

In response to his muscular body pressed up again her, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into an intimate kiss. He was incredible and the moment felt right as she felt her womanhood ache for him once more. She wanted more than his mouth this time—she wanted him…all of him…and he wasn't going to deny her.

Her womanhood was wet enough that when she felt the tip of his cock brush up against her slick wet folds, she let out a faint cry for more. Then he pulled his lips away from hers and moaned, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she breathily replied as she felt his impressive length fill her up.

She let out a loud moan in response to intense feeling and squirmed underneath him. She could feel everything and nothing all at the same time. The cool sheets under her, his hot body on top of her, but her mind was in a haze of lust and need as she rocked her hips to adjust to him.

He let out a low groan and whispered, "My god, you are tight."

She blushed as he rocked into her more, starting out gentle but when she dug her nails into his back he picked up the pace. She responded with a smirk, "You are my first."

"Mmmmmm," was his response as he pressed down onto her body more to envelop her lips once more as he thrust in and out of her, "And I am a very lucky man."

* * *

**Edge of the woods near the Gala…**

Meredy turned to Cobra and asked, "Did everyone make it out?"

"Yep," the Poison Dragon Slayer replied, "Most people will be fine and with nothing more than a couple of broken bones. Lahar had it the worst. Fucking moron was too damn stubborn and too wrapped up in the fact that Jellal saved Lucy. However, the other guilds are there now and helping. They think she is still trapped. But luckily for us, I don't think anyone else even saw Jellal take Lucy."

"We should probably tell them that she is fine, maybe we can find Erza or Gray or something to tell them," Meredy pointed out.

Cobra nodded his head in agreement before he stated, "Right now there are too many guards for us to get close again…" Then Cobra froze when someone's mind went berserk out of anger.

Then he heard Angel behind him ask, "What do you mean Jellal saved that little skank?"

Cobra saw Angel's still twisted mind began to warp before he grabbed her by the arm firmly and growled out, "You better knock off on your thoughts to break them apart. He loves her. She loves him. It's that simple. No man likes a desperate woman anyways."

"FUCK YOU, COBRA!" Angel spat out, "Stop looking into my thoughts you fucking psychopath!"

"Angel, Cobra, stop!" Meredy pleaded.

Midnight snorted in laughter and stated, "They've always butted heads, Meredy. It's nothing unusual."

"It is this time," Cobra said between clenched teeth, "Because if precious little Sorano here doesn't cool it for our new leader, then she is going to turn us all in and this time we won't get cushy prison cells."

All the members of Crime Sorciere looked taken aback, but what Cobra had said was confirmed when Angel screamed back, "That little bitch doesn't deserve him! She had a cushy life and ran away from home all because he daddy wanted her to marry some reach man. Ohhhh, she had it so rough. Then she fucking steals my goddamn spirits!"

"The ones that you abused and stole off a dead woman's corpse?" Cobra spat back.

"I didn't get all of them did I?!" Angel seethed in anger, "Leo wasn't mine. I deserved him! I deserve to be the strongest Celestial Mage, not her! I deserve a man that loves me! NOT FUCKING HER!"

"Jealousy doesn't suit an Angel," Cobra mocked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Meredy screamed, "I am in charge while Jellal is away. Eric unhand Sorano immediately. Sorano, take a breather and cool down. Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgment so much. You're a grown ass woman acting like a mother fucking brat, now knock it the fuck off!"

Cobra immediately unleashed his guild mate and blinked in surprise by Meredy's wrath and then Angel went running off into the woods in tears. However, all of the male members remained frozen where they were because they had never seen this side of Meredy before she barked at them, "Now everyone, we are going to find a safe place to camp because the storm is getting worse. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the men saluted, except for Cobra, before they ran off to find a safe place to be.

Cobra stood watching Meredy pant from getting herself so worked up before he smirked and stated, "I like it when you are fiery. You should do it more."

Meredy snorted and replied, "That wouldn't be right."

"I know you think it, you should act on it more," Cobra teased, "It's pretty hot."

He could hear Meredy get flustered by his comment before he changed the subject and asked, "You going to contact Jellal and tell him everything is ok?"

The woman let out a sigh and admitted, "Nope! Not until the morning. Lucy and he need this time together."

"You mean he needs to fuck her brains out, because he was being a fucktard for months?" Cobra laughed.

"I didn't say that," Meredy giggled in response.

Cobra just smirked and sighed because it was about damn time that their fearless leader got over his blue balled state.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for any typos, as you are probably aware...I’ve updated A LOT today and have been struggling with an illness.**

**Please enjoy and remember to comment!**

* * *

Lucy slowly began to wake up. Her body felt sore from continuous lovemaking throughout the night. She remembered feeling so safe and beautiful as she fell asleep on Jellal’s chest—only to be awoke later in the night being slow fucked from behind. The man had the stamina of a beast.

As she slowly opened her eyes and stretched out on the soft sheets, she blinked a few times before she realized she was alone in bed. “Jellal?” she called out.

When she heard no response, the worst went off in her mind; the first being that he had disappeared in the night and he took back everything he said or they were found out and he had somehow been captured without her knowing.

Then before her brain could get REALLY carried away, she turned to see a note for her on the nightstand. She quickly grabbed it and scanned it with her eyes…

_Lucy,_

_Last night was incredible. You have bewitched me completely; mind, body, and soul._

_I ran out to grab a few groceries since we haven’t heard anything from Meredy._

_Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Jellal_

She couldn’t help but giggle and blush at the sweet note. She was actually dating an incredibly sweet…but also very wanted criminal. It was the most bizarre feeling she had ever had.

Not long after she got up and took another quick shower, Jellal had returned and snuck in with her for another quick round of morning sex.

* * *

After they had finished showering, he kissed her gently and asked, “Would you like some lunch?”

“Lunch?” she asked in shock because she had lost track of all time. Also it didn’t help that the storm hadn’t let up at all.

“Yeah we may have slept in a little,” Jellal laughed as he handed her a towel.

“Hmmmm,” she hummed in amusement, “Maybe that’s because somebody kept waking us up in the night.”

Jellal gave her the happiest smile she had ever seen on him, before he nodded, “I couldn’t help it.”

“Well there will be no further complaints from me,” Lucy teased before she walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “But I am starving…”

* * *

He barked out a laugh before he asked, “How does frozen pizza sound?”

“Perfect,” she smiled.

Meredy and Cobra were sneaking towards the hospital in hopes to find someone from Fairy Tail to speak to. Unfortunately they hadn’t ran into a damn person they could trust yet. Cobra didn’t mind so much since he knew that the little blonde was safe with his leader, plus he was getting to spend time with Meredy away from Sorano’s sulking ways. His former companion was becoming quite the troublesome bitch lately. However, he was hoping that they would find Erza or somebody soon because Meredy’s thoughts were suddenly becoming…distracting…especially when the woman kept envisioning tying him down and slow fucking him blindfolded. While he didn’t tease her the way he would with other people, he was growing very fond of the surrogate Mother of their little dysfunctional family and if Papa Jellal didn’t get home soon then there was going to be a new fucking Daddy fucking the very lewd mind Mama.

Then as luck would have it, he recognized the familiar feel of Erza. He gently nudged his distracted companion and stated, “Found her; follow me.”

They were lucky that the storm was still raging on because it made wearing cloaks as disguises easier as they snuck past everyone and into the hospital. When they were close enough, Cobra was just about to reach out towards Erza when the woman pulled out a sword and slammed him against an empty hallway door.

“Jesus, woman, calm your tits down,” Cobra snarled.

Erza did not give up her stance until Meredy stated, “It’s ok, Erza, he’s with us now. He’s good I promise.”

Cobra let out a sigh as Erza Scarlet stared him down before she finally released him. Meredy just sweatdropped before she whispered to the barbaric woman, “We have news of Lucy.”

The redheaded bitch was lucky that he was “good” now because he still had the urge to poison her; however, he was more relieved that because everything was still chaos around the explosion site that nobody was paying attention to brawls.

“What news? Is she all right?” Erza asked, her stony exterior suddenly melting out of fear for her friend.

“She’s fine,” Meredy smiled, “She’s with our mutual friend.”

Erza blinked a few times before she whispered, “Lahar was right then…”

Cobra caught flashes of Erza’s memory before he let out a low whistle. Meredy looked back and forth between the two because she wanted to be in the know before Cobra responded, “You did the right thing. That asshat would have done that to her.”

Erza looked at him like a person for the first time before she asked, “How do you know?”

“Who would have done what to who?” Meredy pleaded, “How does Cobra know what?”

They all grew quiet when several nurses and doctors ran by with bleeding patients on gurneys before Cobra elaborated, “Before the explosion, I found out Lahar was using Lucy. He planned to use her to trap Jellal.”

“Oh my God,” Meredy whispered.

Cobra nodded before he motioned to Erza, “But it sounds like Lahar will no longer be a problem.”

“Did you kill him!?” Meredy whispered too loudly.

Cobra couldn’t fight the amusement as shock enveloped Erza’s face and she stammered out, “N-no!”

“I erased his memories,” Mest said as he snuck up from behind them.

“Holy fucking shit!” Cobra snarled, “How did you do that.”

The former Rune Knight smiled at him and winked, “I thought you’d remember I can teleport.”

“Shit,” Cobra sighed as he clutched his heart.

Then Meredy looked at Mest and asked, “So will Jellal and Lucy both be safe?”

Mest nodded, “I was specific about some of the memories, but I can’t undo everything—like Jellal being a wanted criminal. Mostly I just targeted anything to do with Lucy and Jellal together or Jellal liking Lucy.”

“That’s good,” Meredy sighed.

“But he will still know that he went to the gala with her,” Erza frowned, she’s on the guest list that even the royal family had access to.

“And Lucy hasn’t been found yet…” Mest added, “Along with several others. Right now everyone is still hunting and those who can’t be found will be marked as dead.”

“Oh my,” Meredy added and Cobra could see the sadness on his Second in Command’s face, “We need to get her back here then before they call off the search.”

Erza nodded in agreement before Meredy stomped her foot and complained, “I just wanted to give them as much time as possible to make endless love with each other.”

Cobra and Mest both smirked, because Cobra had no doubt that his Smurf-Haired Leader was taking full advantage of the blonde’s assets; however, Erza’s face turned the color of her hair, but the woman nodded briskly in understanding.

Then Meredy added, “I’ll go call him and ask him if he can bring her back. Do you know when the search will end?”

“Noon tomorrow,” Mest spoke up.

“All right,” Meredy added and was about to walk away.

However, Cobra looked at the two and added, “Tell your Master that the person who attacked the Gala is the one behind the kidnappings.”

Erza’s eyes widened and she nodded before she asked, “Do you still not know who is behind it?”

“Unfortunately, no,” he admitted, “But we will find the fucking prick.”

The red haired woman gave him a faint smile before she nodded and added, “Let us know if you need us to do anything.”

“Will do,” Cobra replied as he and Meredy snuck out of the hospital to head back to their camp.

* * *

Lahar laid in his room in confusion. Mest had been there earlier to visit him and gave him an update on the search. Nobody had found Lucy yet. He didn’t know how he felt about it. He hoped she was ok.

He felt like he was missing something when one of the nurses came in to check on him. He hadn’t looked at the woman who asked him, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he whispered and then his eyes widened when the woman sat on his bed. He tried to yell out, “What the hell are you…” but he lost his voice when he saw a member of the Oración Seis grinning at him—Angel.

He was just about to yell for the guards when she put a finger up to his mouth and purred, “Don’t you want to find Jellal?”

Lahar’s eyes widened before he asked, “I thought you were on the same side?”

She shrugged her shoulders before she admitted, “Let’s just say, I’d rather see a little blonde, big tittied, bitch get what’s coming to her.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


End file.
